Christmas Carols
by ladygris
Summary: It's Christmastime, and the Atlantis crew members, past and present, break out their favorite Christmas carols for the world to hear. Humor, Family, Friendship, Romance. It's all here!
1. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I make a profit on, any of the characters related to Stargate Atlantis. I'm simply playing in their world for a while. Also, I do not own, nor do I make a profit on, any of the Christmas carols used in this particular series of one-shots. I will include author's notes in each one-shot giving credit to the writers of those carols. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
__Let your heart be light.  
__From now on our troubles will be out of sight._

Colonel Steven Caldwell added another ornament to the Christmas tree and let out a soft breath. "Little Christmas is right," he muttered. He turned to the box on his desk and continued his work, unwrapping a miniature glass icicle as he listened.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
__Make the Yuletide gay.  
__From now on our troubles will be miles away._

"More like light years," he said with a slight grin. After a moment, he let Frank Sinatra continue to sing from the tape deck on his desk as he decorated the miniature Christmas tree in front of the viewport. Outside, the blue streaks of hyperspace caused the glass ornaments to sparkle. The multicolored lights of the Christmas tree blended into the sparks.

Most didn't think of Caldwell as a friendly person. He didn't think of himself as friendly very often. But he loved the holidays. As he worked, he let his mind travel backwards in time to happier moments. Watching his children unwrap Christmas gifts. Stringing lights on the live Christmas tree. Building gingerbread houses that fell apart the next day. Climbing on the roof in the middle of a snowstorm because one string of lights wasn't working. Sneaking bites of the Christmas ham as his wife carved it for dinner. Laughing with his grown children over homemade eggnog. Something about the holidays, Christmas in particular, brought out the happier, gentler, kinder side of Steven.

Life had changed so drastically in previous years. Shortly after their youngest married, his wife discovered she had cancer. She'd fought with everything in her but had lost the fight in the end. For two years, he refused to even think about celebrating Christmas without her. She'd been the life of the holiday season. After her funeral, he joined the SGC in an attempt to find a new focus for his life. His children supported him even though he couldn't tell them exactly what he'd be doing. Never, in all that time, had he imagined that he'd actually command a starship!

Then came the dark period of his life. As host to a Goa'uld, he'd watched as his body betrayed the very people who had given him a reason to rejoin life. After his wife's death, he'd shut down. Counted the hours until retirement and his withdrawal from life. The SGC gave him duty, purpose, and opportunity. The Trust gave him literal hell. He'd never been so thankful to Sheppard as he had the day the young military commander of Atlantis had drawn the taser and shocked his symbiote into a few blissful moments of unconsciousness. His release from that snake marked a turning point in his life—one for the better.

Now, things that once seemed impossible were common place. He'd become accustomed to not understanding ninety percent of what came out of McKay's mouth. He naturally checked to see if Sheppard needed rescuing before leaving Pegasus. He knew that Ronon meant well and refused to get ticked at the Satedan for ignoring protocol or not speaking. He understood Weir's desire to save Earth, even if it meant sending the _Daedalus_ to her doom. And he loved this ship.

But this year was different. Steven hung the last ornament on his Christmas tree and smiled at the result. It was a little thing. The tree hadn't taken up much room, and it certainly hadn't cost all that much. But it livened up his quarters. Since he'd be somewhere between Pegasus and the Milky Way on Christmas Day, he'd seen his grandkids while back on Earth. Had smiled as they showed him crayon drawings of their Christmas tree. Somehow, in the midst of all that, he discovered his Christmas spirit. Before beaming back to _Daedalus_, he went to the local department store and purchased the miniature tree and all the trimmings. Even if he wasn't home for Christmas, he planned to celebrate in his own way. Maybe invite Major Marks and Dr. Novak to join him for dinner on Christmas Day. He might even decide he needed to stay on Atlantis and actually enjoy his time there, giving his crew some shore leave for a few days.

Steven shook his head and left his quarters, walking toward the bridge. He'd left Marks in charge for an hour while he grabbed some lunch. With his tree decorated and lunch eaten, he needed to return to work. He stepped up to his chair. "Status?"

"We're approaching the outer edge of the Milky Way," Marks commented.

"Good." Steven didn't explain his reasoning. He couldn't explain it. But he was cheerful for a change. Optimistic. _Have yourself a merry little Christmas._ Sinatra's song floated through his head. _I think I just might do that._

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" lyrics by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane. I will be posting one-shots each day until at least Dec. 13. Each one will be focused on SGA characters, past and present. If you have a specific Christmas carol you'd like to see covered, PM me and let me know. It might show up in a future one-shot as we work our way toward Christmas Day. :) ~lg


	2. Home For The Holidays

Major Evan Lorne escaped to his quarters the moment his package dropped into his hands. He absently thanked the crew of the _Daedalus_ as he left, but he couldn't bring himself to speak to anyone else. It was December again, and December meant Christmas. He'd never been one to complain, but he always enjoyed seeing his nephews' smiles as they opened their gifts. For the first time since coming to Atlantis, he would miss their Christmas celebration. He'd already sent their gifts, but the homesickness hit him hard this year.

Once in the privacy of his quarters, he opened the package and dumped out a card and DVD. Leave it to his sister to know exactly what he wanted. He smiled and reached for the computer, slipping the DVD in as he sat back.

"_Hi, Uncle Evan! How are you?"_ Michael hollered from the screen, his two front teeth now missing. When had that happened?

"_Hi, Uncle Evan!"_ Nick, Michael's older brother, pushed into view. _"I miss you!"_

"I miss you, too," he murmured. More than he'd thought possible.

"_We're singing in the Christmas play at school!"_ Michael announced. _"Wanna hear?"_

"I'd love to hear it."

As if he'd spoken to them and not a recording of them, Nick and Michael lined up in front of the camera. Their mother gave them a few pointers from behind the camera, and Evan smiled. Nicole was a great mother. She dealt with his absence as well as the frequent absence of her husband, who was also in the Air Force. Now, she sounded happy. Mitch must be home this year.

"_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays  
__'Cause no matter how far away you roam  
__If you want to be happy in a million ways  
__For the holidays  
__You can't beat home, sweet home.  
__For the holidays  
__You can't beat home, sweet home!"_

Nick and Michael ended with their arms up, their little voices not quite on key but bringing a smile to their uncle's face anyway. They laughed and jumped up and down as Mitch's voice teased them away from the camera for hot cocoa.

Nicole settled on the couch in front of the camera. She looked good. Happy. Evan sat forward in his chair and let his eyes take in everything about her. The blue sparkle in her eyes, the way her lips tipped upwards, the bouncy curls in her dark hair. _"Ah. . .you're probably wondering why I've sent everyone away."_

"Yeah, I kinda am," he said to the screen. They always did this. Even if they couldn't talk in more than emails, they left each other time to respond to the videos.

Nicole shifted in her seat. _"We wanted to wait to tell the boys on Christmas Day, but I want you to know for Christmas as well." She paused and let her smile cover her face. "You're going to be an uncle again!"_

Evan nearly fell off his chair. "You're what?"

_"I know, I know." _Nicole waved at the camera. _"I once said I didn't want any more kids. But this was kind of a surprise. I mean, Michael's five. I thought I was done. But, Mitch and I are hoping for a little girl this time."_

As he adjusted to the sudden news, Evan grinned. "Great. Just what I need. A niece to wrap me around her little finger." He wasn't upset. Not when Nicole seemed so happy. But he had to give her recording a hard time.

Mitch returned at that moment and settled onto the couch next to Nicole. _"Hey, Ev. Get back here soon! I still need to whoop you at basketball!"_

Evan laughed at that. He and Mitch had always played a Christmas basketball game. And, every year, Evan's smaller size and quick reflexes won the game. Every year, Mitch swore he'd win the next year.

The video ended shortly thereafter, and Evan sat back in the chair, his smile lingering in spite of his homesickness. So, he was going to be an uncle. Again. That idea, while sudden, actually appealed. He reached for the card and smiled as he saw that his sister had enclosed three pictures: a family portrait, one of the boys, and a sonogram. He could just make out the outline of the baby. His nephews' song floated through his head, and he let out a deep breath.

_For the holidays,  
__You can't beat home, sweet home!_

No, he couldn't. But, for these holidays, he'd have to make a home here on Atlantis. As his pragmatic side took over, Evan pushed to his feet. He knew he'd watch that video several more times. But he needed to return to duty. Paperwork needed to be done, and he had a mission the next morning. Still, he hummed his nephews' song for the remainder of the day, smiling at odd moments as he planned just how badly he'd spoil Nick, Michael, and the new baby when he finally went home!

**Author's Note:** Kind of sad, I know. But this popped into my head late at night and wouldn't let go. I decided to stay with it instead of going with another carol. Thank you for all of your requests! You're challenging me, but also making my Christmas so much better. And "Home for the Holidays" was written by Al Stillman and Robert Allen. Perry Como made the song famous. Hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	3. Rudolph, The Red Nosed Reindeer

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard sat at the controls of Puddle Jumper One, staring out over the New Lantean ocean with something akin to awe. He'd just watched a sunrise from orbit, and nothing could begin to compare. He had once told General O'Neill that he thought people who didn't want to fly were crazy. He still believed that. He'd just added a few new stipulations. He thought people who didn't want to fly _Puddle Jumpers through the gate_ were crazy.

Now, though, his mind went to a different scene. He had scheduled this Jumper training exercise months ago. However, like any other time of year, the Wraith and the Genii and the Replicators and anyone else who might want to get a piece of Atlantis had decided to attack. Now, with the holiday season on Earth approaching, life had slowed down enough to have this exercise.

Sheppard whistled a familiar tune to him, not thinking that Teyla sat next to him in the Jumper. She frowned. "What is that song?"

Sheppard blinked at her. " 'Rudolph, The Red Nosed Reindeer.'"

"Rudolph the what?"

"It's a Christmas song."

"What is Christmas?"

Sheppard let out a deep sigh, one that he usually used with Rodney when the physicist got a little too annoying. "It's a holiday. Back on Earth, people celebrate by decorating trees, putting up strings of lights, giving gifts to one another, and in general being pesky and rude in the stores."

Teyla regarded him with a raised eyebrow, most likely because of the bitterness in his tone. "And this holiday does not appeal to you?"

"No." Sheppard shrugged. How could he explain that Christmas, at its core, was a family holiday? And he'd walked away from his family years ago. Christmas held no meaning to him other than a few songs on a Johnny Cash CD and more money out of his pocket.

Beside him, Teyla turned to face the front of the Jumper. "I am sorry I asked," she said compassionately.

"Don't be." Sheppard grinned at her, suddenly inspired. "Wanna have some fun?"

She smiled at his mischievous expression. "John," she said, warning him against doing anything dangerous.

"The song I was just thinking about is a lot of fun, but there's nine names in it." He keyed his mike. "Jumper One to all Jumpers. There's been a slight change in the schedule. Nothing to do with the training exercise, simply with call signs. Jumper Two?"

"Go ahead, Sir." Lorne sounded completely focused on the task in front of him.

Sheppard lifted his chin slightly. "From now on, your call sign will be 'Dasher.'"

After a slight pause, Lorne replied, "Yes, Sir."

Sheppard considered his display. "Jumper Three."

"Oh, don't tell me." Rodney sounded put out. "I'm 'Dancer.'"

"Jumper Four?"

" 'Prancer.'"

By this time, the other pilots had caught on to Sheppard's game. "Jumper Five, reporting call sign change to 'Vixen.'" The female Marine's amused tone made the announcement rather humorous.

"Jumper Six here. I guess I'm now 'Comet.'"

"Seven, changing call sign to 'Cupid.'"

In Jumper One, Sheppard shuddered. "Now there's a scary thought." Daniels, the pilot of Jumper Seven, had a thing for matchmaking.

"Jumper Eight reporting call sign change to 'Donner.'"

"Blitzen reporting in," said the pilot in Jumper Nine.

For a moment, all was silent. Then, Lorne's voice came over the com. "Jumper One, what's your new call sign?"

Sheppard grinned again, his mind already imagining Rodney's reaction. "Jumper One, reporting call sign change to 'Rudolph.'"

True to form, Rodney groaned loudly over the com channel.

The training exercise went off without a hitch and with a lot of laughter as the pilots accustomed themselves to the new call signs. Lorne took to teasing others when they got confused, and Rodney settled into the game. It was, after all, a _contest_.

Late that evening, as Sheppard made his way through the city one last time, he decided to walk through the Jumper bay. He'd had one crazy, hilarious time that morning. The pilots still talked about it, and most everyone had renamed him Colonel Rudolph.

A blinking red light caught Sheppard's attention, and he headed for it. Blinking lights in odd places usually meant someone had snuck a bomb or some sort of not-friendly device onto Atlantis. Sheppard kept his back to Jumper Two and peeked around the corner.

Someone had rigged up several red LED lights and affixed them to Jumper One. Right where a nose should have been. Reindeer horns adorned the top of the Jumper, and a small white card stuck up from the top of the LED lights. Sheppard reached for it, laughing as he read the note.

_Merry Christmas, Sir._

Sheppard left the Jumper bay, grinning. He needed to figure out just how to repay Lorne, but, for now, he'd let the major think he'd got away with the stunt. Mind jumping from one scenario to the other, Sheppard retired for the night as he sang, "Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose. . . ."

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Rudolph, The Red Nosed Reindeer" was adapted from Robert L. May's story into a song by Johnny Marks. It was officially recorded and made popular in Gene Autry in 1949. As always, hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	4. White Christmas

"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go! Let's look at the snow!" Jennifer sang quietly as she walked along the corridor toward her quarters. "We're riding in a wonderland of snow! Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, it's grand. Just holdin' your hand! We're gliding along with the song of a wintry fairy land!"

"Sounds nice." Lorne's voice, so close to her ear, startled her out of her thoughts.

She jumped and whirled. "Major!"

"Whoa, hey!" He grabbed her elbows to keep her upright. "Sorry to startle you."

"It's okay." Now that she wasn't spinning uncontrollably, she became very aware of Lorne's hands still on her elbows. "Thanks for catching me."

He let go of her elbows, leaving cool spots where his hands had been. "No problem." As he fell into step beside her, he grinned. "Favorite Christmas carol?"

"What?" Then, she realized he'd caught her singing "Sleigh Ride." "No. Dr. Beckett has really gotten into the Christmas spirit this year, and he's been playing Christmas music in the infirmary. Talking about a tree, even."

Lorne nodded. "I had quite the Christmas surprise the other day."

Jennifer snickered. "Yeah, I heard about Colonel Sheppard renaming all the Jumpers as reindeer in 'Rudolph.'"

"Well, that was a surprise, too." He smiled. "No, I got a video from home."

She eyed him, hearing the wistfulness in his voice. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." He shrugged. "I found out my sister's expecting again."

"Really?" She let her smile cover her face. "Major, that's great!"

They walked for a few more moments in silence. Jennifer tried not to think about what he might say, but she couldn't really help it. Lorne was the enigma of Atlantis. Along with Ronon. And Sheppard. Okay, he was _one of_ the enigmas of Atlantis. But she had never really taken time to get to know him. She freely admitted that she found him attractive, but her duties as CMO rarely allowed her to get close to anyone. She only knew Sheppard, Ronon, and Rodney as well as she did because they were always in the infirmary. But Major Lorne's team avoided the infirmary almost as well as Sheppard's team managed to find trouble off world.

Lorne broke the silence. "So, what are you doing later this evening?"

Jennifer blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"

He stopped walking and faced her, his blue eyes sparkling. "What are your plans for this evening?"

"Nothing." She frowned. "Why?"

"Because I was thinking about taking Dasher out for a spin and wondered if you'd like to come with me."

"Dasher?"

He grinned. "Yeah, it kinda stuck in my mind. I don't think I'll ever look at the Jumpers the same way again."

"Please tell me someone attached a bright red nose to Rudolph."

His grin turned to a self-satisfied smirk. "Already done. LED lights and all!"

The image of Atlantis's unflappable major sneaking into the Jumper bay, attaching Christmas lights to the front of Sheppard's favorite Jumper, flashed through her mind, and she laughed. "Okay. If only to see that Jumper, I'll go for a ride with you."

"Well, Doc, I was kinda hoping you'd go just for the joy of my presence." He gave her a wry look. "But if I have to settle. . . ."

Jennifer's eyes widened as she realized exactly what she'd said. "Oh! No! That's not what I meant! Well, I mean, I'd love to see Rudolph, red nose and all, but. . . ." She drew herself up to her full height. "I'd love to take a Jumper flight with you."

"Great!" He glanced at his watch. "Meet me in the Jumper bay in two hours?"

"I'll be there."

"Dress warm." With that final cryptic order, he headed back the way he'd come.

Jennifer stared after him. Had Major Lorne just asked her out? She couldn't be sure, but she knew she'd enjoy some time off Atlantis. The thought of calling for a team of Marines to accompany them crossed her mind, and she decided she'd hope for the best. They weren't leaving New Lantea. Were they?

Two hours later, she stood in the Jumper bay, bundled up with a scarf, boots, gloves, and a thick jacket. Atlantis sat near the equator of the planet, so she felt a little odd until she saw Lorne approaching her in similar gear. She smiled. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one dressed like this. I was feeling out of place."

"You'll be glad you did." He opened Dasher's back hatch and let her enter ahead of him.

Jennifer spied the front of Jumper One, complete with flashing LED lights, and grinned. "Nice work, Major," she said as she pointed.

"Thanks." He glanced at her as he settled in the pilot's seat. "And, when we're off duty, make it 'Evan.'"

"Then, I'm 'Jennifer.'" Now, she was really confused. Was this just friends out for a flight? Or did he have something else in mind? As they left Atlantis behind, her mind flew to all kinds of possibilities. All endings for this little excursion. In the end, Jennifer resolved to enjoy whatever came of this and not assume anything.

Evan finally brought Dasher in for a landing and turned to her, smiling. "Shall we?"

She stood. "Let's." The back hatch lowered, and Jennifer stepped out into a foot of snow, some more falling, and a perfectly-shaped evergreen tree in the middle of the clearing. "Oh! It's beautiful!"

He grinned at her. "See? I knew you'd enjoy it!"

Jennifer ignored him and walked further into the snow, lifting her face and enjoying the flakes on her cheeks. She'd missed this so much! Her father had sent her a snow globe for Christmas, one with a Christmas tree in the background and carolers in the front. She'd cried, wanting to go home for Christmas but knowing she couldn't get away. Now, with the perfect evergreen in the foreground, the setting looked just like the one in the snow globe.

Evan left her in the snow and retrieved a saw and ropes from the back of the Jumper. He headed for the tree, and Jennifer smiled. So, someone finally had the bright idea of taking a tree back to Atlantis. Did that mean someone else brought ornaments? If not, she could always teach Teyla how to string popcorn. That thought, along with the idea of explaining Christmas to the Athosian, made her snicker.

The tree was large, but well within what the two of them could handle. They wrestled it into the back of the Jumper, climbing over branches and laughing as they tried to get back to the front compartment without crushing any branches. The scent of freshly cut wood permeated Dasher's interior, and Jennifer smiled. "Mmm. Smells like Christmas, even."

Evan shook his head. "Yeah?" Then, he scowled slightly. "You never told me what your favorite Christmas carol is."

"You never told me yours, either."

"This year, it's 'Home For The Holidays,' but most years, I like Josh Groban's 'Believe.'"

"From _The Polar Express_?" She knew she sounded surprised. "That's. . .different."

"Corny?" He smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I like what the song says. It came out about the time I found out I'd be coming to Atlantis. So it kinda fits."

"When you think about it like that, yes it does."

"So, Jennifer, you never told me your favorite Christmas carol." He landed Dasher back in the Jumper bay and faced her. "You're not leaving until you do."

She smiled at him, already seeing his mischievous side in the sparkle in his eyes. "I didn't feel like it was necessary. You made the dream come true."

"I did?" He blinked at her, dubious. "What's your favorite carol?"

She took a deep breath and started singing:

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
__Just like the ones I used to know.  
__Where the treetops glisten,  
__And children listen  
__To hear sleigh bells in the snow._

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
__With every Christmas card I write.  
__May your days be merry and bright,  
__And may all your Christmases be white!_

oOo

**Author's Note:** Honorable mention to ShaViva, for the song "Believe," by Josh Groban (2004). "White Christmas" was written by Irving Berlin in 1942 and popularized by Bing Crosby in the 1954 musical of the same title. "Sleigh Ride" was written by Mitchell Parrish and Leroy Anderson. As always, hope you enjoyed this one! ~lg


	5. Silent Night

_Silent night, holy night,  
__All is calm, all is bright  
__'Round yon virgin, mother and child,  
__Holy Infant so tender and mild.  
__Sleep in heavenly peace.  
__Sleep in heavenly peace._

Teyla smiled at her son as Torren settled into her arms for the night. She had been alone for some time now, listening to Christmas music and thinking. Yesterday, she had walked into the mess hall to find Major Lorne and Dr. Keller decorating a large evergreen tree, while chatting with others as they watched. The atmosphere had been so happy. Teyla saw men who had not smiled in weeks laughing and joking with each other.

When she asked, she'd been told that it was a Christmas tree and an Earth tradition. Several of the Marines explained that Christmas tradition included a man named Santa Claus, who flew in a sleigh with reindeer and visited all the children on Earth to deliver gifts. He also ate milk and cookies. When she asked about the logistics of such a thing, she'd been told that it was merely a tradition designed to give the parents of said children some time late at night with cookies and milk.

Others gathered told her that Christmas was a time of family and friends. People would gather around a fireplace or a kitchen to "eat, drink, and be merry." They often brought gifts to place under the Christmas tree, and those gifts usually caused great celebration on Christmas Day.

But Major Lorne held her spellbound with his Christmas tale. Teyla had leaned forward, listening as the pragmatic second-in-command shared the story of Jesus. Teyla still believed the Ancestors, and she had no intention of changing her beliefs. However, she related to the story.

Major Lorne told her of a woman, named Mary, who had never been with a man. She received a visit from an angel—Teyla guessed it must be something close to one of the Ancestors—telling her that she would have a Son. This Son would "save his people from their sins." Through the story of a trip to a city called Bethlehem, a birth in a stable, and shepherds and wise men coming to worship, Teyla thought about Torren. About her experiences. She'd given birth on a Wraith cruiser. About as far from luxury as she could get. She truly related to this Mary.

Torren let out a deep sigh, indicating he'd finally dropped off to sleep. Teyla rose and carried him to his cradle, her mind still wrapped up in Major Lorne's story. How must Mary have felt, laying her newborn child into a cradle fashioned of a feed trough. While Torren had been born aboard a Wraith cruiser, she'd been able to hold him. Rodney had delivered him. His father, though still a hybrid, had saved them. This Jesus had no one. He was alone save for Mary, Joseph, and a few shepherds and wise men.

Telya smiled at Torren as she covered him with the blanket she'd inherited from Charin. Torren had a rich heritage of Athosian tradition that Teyla and Kanaan planned to teach him. What had Jesus been given? What help did Mary have? Teyla could not imagine how Mary handled knowing that her son, her firstborn, would become a sacrifice for all humanity. According to Major Lorne's story, this Jesus eventually died to save humanity from sin. With the threats that Torren had faced before his birth, Teyla understood what Mary must have gone through in knowing someone, out there, wanted to kill her son.

Kanaan chose that moment to arrive home, and Teyla stepped into his arms for a hug. Long ago, when she first came to Atlantis, she'd imagined that she might one day find a man to take her away from Pegasus, from the Wraith, from everything that haunted her. Now, she'd found a man who simply held her through it all. And she had her son with her. As she smiled against Kanaan's chest, she realized that Mary must have also taken comfort in knowing that Joseph's presence would be with her while Jesus grew to adulthood. No matter what the angel had said, Mary must have taken solace in every moment spent with her son. Every smile, every step, every word must have thrilled her heart.

Just as Teyla did with Torren. While Michael and his hybrids still hid somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy, all was calm in Atlantis. For now, Teyla resolved to simply enjoy the time she had with her son and his father. If the time ever came that she must endure the greatest hardship a mother could ever know, she resolved to be like Mary: accepting, graceful, and grateful for the time she had been given.

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Silent Night" was originally written in German by the Austrian priest Father Joseph Mohr. John Freeman Young translated it into the English version we sing today. The song is in the public domain. Hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	6. Blue Christmas

"Stargate Command, this is Atlantis."

"We hear you, Atlantis."

Colonel Samantha Carter smiled at the voice. "Cam, it's good to hear from you."

"Likewise." The leader of SG-1 smiled as the video link came online. Colonel Cameron Mitchell narrowed his eyes. "How are you?"

"Good." Sam made sure the genuine smile from a few moments ago stayed pasted on her face. "The weekly status report has been sent."

"Good." Cam glanced over his shoulder and straightened. "There's someone here who wants to speak with you."

Before Sam could respond, another face appeared. "Carter."

Sam stared. Jack looked good. Really good. Resisting the urge to continue staring, she straightened. "General."

General Jack O'Neill waved a hand. "Would you stop." He glanced over his shoulder at Cam and then back at Sam. "Just wanted to say 'hi,' wish you a merry Christmas, and all that jazz."

"Yes, Sir." Sam laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. Jack's word hit a little too close to home. "Thank you."

"Tomorrow, sometime, we'll be sending several things through Midway." Jack looked pleased with himself. "We figured you guys out there could use a little Christmas spirit."

Sam grinned, this time from her heart. "I appreciate that, Sir." She didn't tell him that Sheppard had renamed the Jumpers. Or that Lorne and Keller had already brought a live Christmas tree back to base. Or that Christmas carols had been whistled, hummed, and sung by personnel for the last week. Instead, she nodded. "I'll inform Colonel Sheppard, and he can handle the arrival and distribution of the supplies."

Jack and Cam signed off a few minutes later, leaving the control room suddenly silent in the absence of their chatter. Sam headed back to her office and picked up her laptop. She'd worked through the night, getting some reports ready for the weekly status report to Earth. Now, however, she simply wanted to be alone.

She missed them. Sam had come to that conclusion a long time ago. Seeing Cam and Jack on that transmission only heightened her homesickness. Now, as she stared over the city of the Ancients, she remembered Christmas with SG-1.

Jack always barbequed, no matter how cold or how much snow was on the ground. He often joked about ice skating on his pond, but they never went that far. None of them wanted to end up in the water. Daniel, the heart of the team, made sure they all had some suitably expensive, yet heartfelt, gift to unwrap. Teal'c loved everything commercial about Christmas, from lights to the tree to Santa to. . . .The Jaffa's love for movies only added to his enjoyment of the season. And Vala had simply taken over the team's planning when she arrived. Her crazy schemes always had Sam laughing inwardly at the mayhem they caused, even if Landry wanted to boot the whole lot of them through the gate.

This year, however, she wouldn't get any of that. She had accepted command of Atlantis, and that meant time away from home. She'd spent more than her fair share of Christmases away from her biological family, but this was her first away from her team in ten years. Sheppard had Teyla, Ronon, and McKay. Lorne had his team. Jennifer seemed content to join those two groups. Caldwell had his ship. Teyla had her little family. Sam had no one, and she didn't know what to do.

Tired of her thoughts, she grabbed the remote for her CD player and turned it on. As Christmas music filled her quarters, she settled back to enjoy a cup of coffee and the latest reports from the SGC. She always liked to see what Dr. Lee had discovered, not to mention scouring the reports for news of her team. She didn't hear from them as often as she liked.

The song on the CD switched, and Sam suddenly set aside the reports and her coffee. She'd never one to wrestle with tears, but she needed a moment to compose herself as Elvis crooned from the CD.

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
__I'll be so blue just thinking about you.  
__Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
__Won't be the same, dear, if you're not here with me._

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling,  
__And when those blue memories start calling,  
__You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white,  
__But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas._

oOo

Stargate Command, Earth. . . .

The transmission ended, and Jack frowned. Carter tried to hide it, but he saw the loneliness in her eyes. The way she lingered one second longer before instructing Chuck to end the connection told him more than she'd intended. He knew how to read her, and he'd spent years secretly enjoying what she told him when she wasn't speaking.

Now, however, he made an executive decision. He left Mitchell standing in the control room and headed for Landry's office. The two men talked, and Landry wholeheartedly approved the plan. Finally, Jack walked to Daniel's office. True to form, he found the remainders of his team gathered there, discussing plans for the holidays.

"Hey, guys."

Daniel blinked. "Jack. I didn't know you were on base."

"Yeah." Jack shrugged. "Just checking in. What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know." Daniel shrugged. "Getting plans together for when Cam heads home and Teal'c goes shopping and Vala tries to change the base colors to red and green."

Beside him, Vala smacked him in the head. "I do not."

Before the two could begin bickering, Jack held up a hand. He looked at Mitchell. "Did you see your folks this year?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Jack grinned. "Cancel your plans, Colonel, and gather your team. You've all been reassigned to me for the next three weeks."

Daniel blinked. "We have?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jack looked from one surprised face to another. "Yes, Danny boy, you have. And we've got a mission."

"We do?" asked Vala. "Where?"

Jack never cracked a smile, though he nearly rubbed his hands with anticipation of his plan. "Atlantis."

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Blue Christmas" was written by Billy Hayes and Jay W. Johnson and has seen over sixty-five significant recordings (Wikipedia). Also, as I wrote this one, I realized that I got my time line for the show mixed up. So, as a result, this story does not fit into any established canon time line. I'm playing with the characters and enjoying where these little carols take us. So, please, don't hold anything against me for messing up the time line. As always, hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	7. The Christmas Song

At the same time that Carter stood at her window, looking out at Atlantis and remembering SG-1, Rodney found himself in Sheppard's quarters with a drink in his hand. He watched Lorne and Keller make eyes at each other and scowled. He should have asked her out before now. It seemed those two had begun dating.

Turning from those two, he watched Ronon scowl at Sheppard as Teyla and the colonel discussed Christmas music. Rodney knew what the big deal was. He had a niece, after all. Madison loved Christmas trees and Christmas gifts and anything related to Santa Claus. But it seemed that John and Teyla had differing ideas. John said Christmas was simply a holiday designed to get people to spend money. Teyla talked about the Biblical Christmas story. Lorne and Keller ignored everyone in favor of sharing what must have been riveting conversation based on how absorbed they'd become in each other.

Quite honestly, Rodney hadn't wanted to come to this little party. Lorne and Keller had set up a Christmas tree in the mess hall, and Sheppard's antics had renamed the Jumpers. Rodney just wanted to escape into his lab where everything was quantifiable and within his understanding. Well, most things. Some of the Ancient technology simply couldn't be easily explained. Just that day, he'd uncovered some information in the Ancient database that could significantly increase their power supplies. With the Replicators destroyed, the Wraith would likely turn their attention to Atlantis. More power meant a greater chance of survival.

"McKay!" Sheppard's voice pulled him out of his fantasies of technology and physics and math.

"What?"

"I asked you what your problem is with Christmas."

"Are you kidding?" Rodney stared at his team leader. "It's all a myth."

"Well, part of it is," Lorne said.

Rodney chuckled sarcastically. "Believe what you want. But the whole season is a myth. Not saying I don't celebrate. I have a niece, and my sister loves this time of year. I do, as well."

Keller smiled at him. "Then you have a favorite carol."

"What?"

"You heard me." She smiled and slipped her arm through Lorne's, drawing a surprised look from Sheppard. "We were discussing Christmas carols, and you kept scowling. If you like Christmas, then you have a favorite song."

"Well," Rodney said, shifting in his seat, "yeah."

Sheppard motioned with his hand. "Well. . . ."

"Fine." Rodney let out a deep breath. "It's 'The Christmas Song.'"

Ronon frowned. "That's what we were discussing. A Christmas song."

"Not _a_ Christmas song." Rodney gave him a withering glare. "_The_ Christmas Song."

Ronon glared back. "What?"

Realizing he wouldn't be able to simply explain, Rodney took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
__Jack Frost nipping at your nose.  
__Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
__Folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
__Help to make the season bright.  
__Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
__Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

___And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
__From kids from one to ninety-two  
__Although it's been said, many times, many ways  
__Merry Christmas to you._

Most of the room seemed startled at his perfect pitch and rich tenor voice. Sheppard, however, scowled. "You forgot something."

"No." Rodney shook his head. "I didn't forget anything."

"Yeah, you did." Sheppard pointed. "You left out a verse."

"Left it out, not forgot it."

"It's still not the right song without the verse."

Before the two could begin to truly argue, Ronon stepped forward. "What verse?"

Rodney glared at Sheppard. "I don't believe in God. Why would I believe in a fat man dressed up in a red and white outfit, riding in a flying sleigh, visiting all the children in the world in one night, and leaving presents under every tree?" He waved a finger in the air. "The only thing about that whole myth that I like is the milk and cookies."

Ronon looked completely nonplussed. "What?"

"McKay." Sheppard's voice took on a commanding tone. "Sing the whole song."

"No." Rodney folded his arms, actually enjoying the argument just for the sake of arguing. He knew Sheppard pushed his buttons, and he decided he could return the favor. "If you think it's that important, _you_ sing it."

Sheppard glared and tried to stare down the physicist. Rodney stared back. Finally, Sheppard let out an irritated sigh. "Fine." He grabbed his guitar and strummed a few chords. Then, like Rodney had a few moments ago, he began to sing.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
__Jack Frost nipping at your nose.  
__Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
__Folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
__Help to make the season bright.  
__Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
__Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

_They know that Santa's on his way  
__He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
__And every mother's child is gonna try  
__To see if reindeer really know how to fly._

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
__From kids from one to ninety-two  
__Although it's been said, many times, many ways  
__Merry Christmas to you._

oOo

**Author's Note: **"The Christmas Song," commonly called "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire," was written by Bob Wells and Mel Tormé and released for the first time in 1944. As always, hope you enjoyed this one! ~lg


	8. Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town

_He's makin' a list, checkin' it twice,  
__Gonna find out who's naughty or nice!  
__Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Chuck ground his teeth together as the song floated through his head for the hundredth time. He liked Christmas well enough. Heck, he liked that particular song, as well. But he _didn't_ like that particular song going through his head so many times that he thought he'd scream the next time Major Lorne waltzed through the control room humming it. Apparently, the major had found some Christmas spirit along with his Christmas music. Given the rumors Chuck had heard about Major Lorne and Dr. Keller, he didn't want to speculate on what had put Atlantis's second-in-command in such a good mood, evenif it was innocent.

The gate activated, and Chuck turned to his computer screen. "Off world activation." Sheppard, who had been in Carter's office, stepped out. Chuck watched the computer screen, smiling as he recognized the code. "Recognizing Midway's IDC."

Sheppard stopped next to Chuck. "Lower the shield."

Chuck pressed a button, and the shield preventing anyone from coming through the Atlantis gate dropped. Moments later, pallets of supplies began arriving. As Sheppard turned to see to distribution, a radio transmission came through the gate. Chuck straightened. "Sir, you're receiving a private video transmission."

Sheppard frowned. "Put it through to Carter's office."

Chuck did as he was told, not wanting to dwell on what might happen next. Private transmissions could mean good or bad. Most of the time, it was simply mission-related. Without seeming to watch, Chuck noted all of Sheppard's reactions to whatever appeared on the screen. Bored interest, surprise, respect, and a mischievous grin. Chuck blinked. When Sheppard decided to plot something, stuff usually went sideways.

The transmission ended, and Sheppard returned to the control room. "Okay, listen up." He paused as everyone looked at him, including the security teams. "We're about to get a special delivery. It's a surprise for Colonel Carter. Unfortunately for us, we are all under orders to keep it to ourselves until the gift is given. That means you can't let anything slip. If you think you might have a problem with this, then clear the gate room and control room."

Chuck stayed in his chair. As a gate technician, he'd learned to be invisible. He knew more about the base and the personnel on the base than most thought. He usually caught every conversation that went on just inside the gate, when frustrations and emotions were high due to either failed or successful missions. And he'd learned over the years to keep his mouth shut. Still, having that level of intel led to some very profitable exchanges as he managed the betting pools on anything from Sheppard's capture to Keller's misfortune off world.

Lorne joined the gate room personnel as they continued to bring more supplies onto Atlantis. Chuck knew that he'd have to dial out to Midway once the transfer was complete. Wormhole traffic traveled only one way. As he monitored the computer screens for power consumption and any number of incredibly mundane things, Chuck smiled. Several pallets contained brightly wrapped Christmas gifts and decorations. He already knew that Lorne and Keller had put up a Christmas tree in the mess hall. Those two would have too much fun with stringing lights onto it now that it had already been decorated.

Then, the surprise came through. Chuck blinked at the five individuals. They all stood in the middle of the pallets of supplies, looking around at the activity. None of them seemed incredibly overwhelmed. If anything, they looked a little bored. Except for the red and white Santa hats they either wore or carried.

Sheppard moved toward them and spoke, but Chuck didn't even try to listen to the conversation. Although he'd been ordered to keep it quite, he wasn't above calculating his take if he ran a book on what Colonel Carter's Christmas gift would be. Not with General Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Vala Mal Doran standing in the gate room. SG-1 and their former leader knew how to run into trouble off world, get out of said trouble, and treat it like nothing had happened. All in a day's work. _Though, around here,_ Chuck thought, _it really is all in a day's work._

As the newcomers left the gate room, he grinned and sang, "You better watch out! You better not cry, you better pout. I'm tellin' you why! SG-1 is coming to town!"

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" was written by J. Fred Coots and Haven Gillespie. To shepweir always, I already have "O Holy Night" planned. :) You're right. It is one of the best Christmas songs ever penned! As always, hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	9. Jingle Bells

Teal'c pressed his back against the wall, hiding behind a column as he waited for the appropriate time to act. Across the hall, Colonel Mitchell held up a hand, fisted to request silence. Teal'c returned his attention to listening for any threat to the secrecy of their mission. The timing must be exact, and one wrong move could give away their intent.

A hapless woman, perhaps a scientist, stumbled across their position. Mitchell pulled her out of the middle of the corridor, glancing over his shoulder. "Jackson," he whispered loudly.

Daniel Jackson appeared and escorted the startled woman away before returning to his position. And Teal'c kept watch. Eventually, he began to doubt the validity of their intelligence. Still, Mitchell had not given the signal to abandon his post, and he would remain still until that signal was given.

More time passed. Mitchell obviously became frustrated with waiting and stuck his head out of his own hiding place. He quickly pulled back as their quarry came into view. He gave Teal'c a quick nod. Teal'c dipped his chin once before taking a deep breath and nearly whispering, "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way."

He recalled the first time he'd ever heard that song. Colonel Mitchell had brought a CD to the SGC for Christmas, and Teal'c had wondered about the attraction of jingle bells. Then, Mitchell took everyone to his family farm in Kansas for a sleigh ride. While Teal'c had traveled much faster and in much better conditions, he took great joy in the icy cold wind on his face and the bells jingling from the horse's harness. From that moment on, he always associated the sound of jingle bells with Christmas celebrations.

Now, however, he gladly used the song to draw the attention of the team's prey. Down the corridor, Colonel Carter stopped and cocked her head to one side, listening. Teal'c smiled and sang, "Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh."

Carter turned around, a frown firmly in place. Teal'c had deliberately lowered his voice just enough to tease her hearing. She began walking back toward them.

Teal'c raised his voice ever so slightly. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." Behind him, Daniel Jackson shushed Vala as she apparently squirmed in her hiding place.

As Carter took another step, he sang, "Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh."

Vala couldn't take it any longer. She jumped out of her hiding place, pigtails flying. "Hey!"

Samantha Carter stared in shock. "Vala?"

Teal'c smiled and stepped out of hiding. "Colonel Carter, it is an honor to visit you on Atlantis."

"Teal'c?" Her smile grew wider.

Mitchell also appeared. "Hey, Sam. Miss us?"

By this time, Carter had begun to blink suspiciously wet eyes. Daniel, seeing her tears, walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "How ya been?"

"Good." Carter hugged each member of her previous team in turn. "What are you guys doing here?"

From behind her, O'Neill walked out from his own hiding spot. "Well, we were trying to surprise you, but Vala decided to spoil it."

Vala simply stuck out her tongue at him.

Carter straightened. "Sir. It's great to see you again."

"Carter." O'Neill sounded angry. He stood across from her and smiled in that sudden way of his. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Carter?" O'Neill held out his arms. "Drop the 'Sir.'"

She laughed again and hugged the general, ignoring the stares from various Atlantis personnel. "Yes, Sir."

Teal'c smiled at her words. To Colonel Carter, O'Neill would likely always be "Sir." Teal'c knew she meant more to the general than either of them admitted, but they kept an aggravating professional distance between them. Many times, Teal'c had been tempted to simply lock them in a room together. For now, however, he'd settle for the happy laughter echoing off the walls around him.

Carter turned, seeing that he'd become lost in thought. She smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Teal'c."

He nodded once with respect. "Indeed."

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Jingle Bells" was originally published as "One Horse Open Sleigh" in 1857 by James Lord Pierpont. Interestingly, this song was never intended to become a Christmas carol. It was penned around Thanksgiving and was so popular that people sang it again at Christmas. Composed in Medford, MA, the song was inspired by the town's then-popular sleigh races. (Wikipedia) As always, hope you enjoyed this little snapshot! ~lg


	10. It's Beginning To Look A Lot

The next morning, Jack O'Neill walked toward Atlantis's control room with a smile on his face. He'd been given the executive suite for his stay in Pegasus and had rested supremely well the night before. Feeling a bit mischievous, he hummed a tune as he used a transporter to get close to Carter's office.

In the gate room, a team comprised of medical and scientific personnel had begun to decorate the massive tree he'd brought from Earth. Initially, he'd been slightly miffed that someone had already thought to provide a tree. Then, he'd grinned. It meant the people on Atlantis hadn't allowed a little thing called a galactic void stop them from celebrating Christmas.

Now, in the control room, he began to quietly sing his rendition of his favorite Christmas song.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
__Ev'rywhere you go,  
__With gold, pearls, and bling, and time to do family things  
__With Goa'uld and freaky eyes aglow!_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
__Bugs and snakes galore.  
__But the prettiest sight to see is the Stargate that will be  
__Dialed from another world!_

As if on cue, the Stargate whined to life. Jack stopped next to Chuck, who had just given him an amused glance when he sang his own version of the Christmas carol. Carter came from her office, and a radio transmission came through the wormhole, spotty in its strength as the wormhole flickered in and out of existence. "Atlantis base. . .Lorne. . . .control crystal. . . .immediate backup. . . !" Gunfire cut off the major's words.

The gate died.

"Well," Jack said as he blinked at Carter, "that sounded interesting."

"Yeah, it did." She dropped her hands on the front of Chuck's console. "Dial the planet." Then, she tapped the radio in her ear. "Colonel Sheppard, ready your team. And, if they're up for it, have Colonel Mitchell and SG-1 gear up as well."

Jack smiled as Carter gave the order. SG-1 had been on stand-down for a week before coming to Atlantis. He knew from personal experience that being sidelined, even if only because of exhaustion, stung. Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel, and Vala had rested enough. Less than ten minutes later, SG-1 and Sheppard's team stood in front of the Stargate, dressed in TAC vests, P90s, and various other weapons. Jack knew from looking at him that Ronon carried more weapons than just that big gun of his.

Carter walked over to the railing. "From the intermittent radio contact, it sounded like Major Lorne's team is under heavy fire. He said something about a control crystal, but we were unable to make out most of the message."

Sheppard nodded up to her. "Rodney will fix it."

"What?" Next to him, McKay glared. "Why do _I_ always have to fix everything?"

"Because you're so good at it," Sheppard replied.

Before the two could start bickering, Mitchell looked up and nodded to Jack and Carter. "We'll bring 'em home."

They walked through the Stargate and, just like that, were gone. Halfway across the galaxy. Jack hung out in the control room for a few more moments before following Carter into her office. As they waited, they chatted about days gone by and previous missions. Then, he returned to pace in the control room some more. Having men out in the field made every minute seem like it lasted a day. Finally, he could stand it no longer and began singing again.

_Some zats, a grenade, and P90's rat-tat  
__Is the wish of Danny and Cam.  
__IOA that don't talk and will take a long walk  
__Is the hope of Landry and Lam  
__And Jack and Sam can hardly wait for the gate to work again!_

Finally, the gate activated again, this time spitting out the members of Sheppard's team, Lorne's team, and SG-1 in rapid fire as if they'd been shot from a canon. Miraculously, no one landed on anyone else, and only McKay wound up with more than scrapes and bruises. As the physicist headed off toward the infirmary to have his wrist examined, Jack joined Carter in getting a report. It seemed Lorne and his team had run into some rogue Genii, and a stray bullet managed to take out one of the DHD's main control crystals. SG-1 and Sheppard's team provided cover fire while McKay and Zelenka, who had accompanied Lorne's team, argued over fixing the thing. Somehow, they all managed to make it home safely.

That evening, as they all sat in the mess hall, Carter looked at Jack. "Are you ever going to finish that song you were singing earlier, Sir?"

Jack stared at her. "Carter, I've told you."

"Yes, I know. Drop the 'Sir.'" She nodded once, dismissing his words. "So, are you?"

Jack stared at her. "How do you know I haven't?"

"Because I've heard you sing it enough times to know I've never heard the ending."

"Oh." Jack looked around, seeing the curious stares of the Atlantis personnel. He waved a hand. "It's a parody of a Christmas carol. One I came up with a few years ago after a long day at the SGC."

Daniel set aside his nearly empty tray. "Yes, Jack, we all know where it came from. Or," he added as he glanced around, "will know where it came from when we hear it. We want to know if you'll _finish_ it."

Jack tried to glare at him, but Daniel just stared back. Realizing he wouldn't get out of it, Jack took a deep breath and sang for the last time that day.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
__Ev'rywhere you go!  
__There's a tree in the gate room now,  
__One in the mess, as well,  
__The sturdy kind that Teal'c can find off world!_

On cue, Teal'c nodded once, smiling as he did so.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
__Soon alarms will start!  
__And the thing that will make them ring  
__Is Vala and your bling,  
__Running out your door!_

Amid cheers, laughter, snorted coffee, and spit takes, Vala frowned. "Hey! I resent that!"

Daniel held her down when she tried to jump to her feet. "We know you do."

She clearly saw the humor in it and shrugged. "Well, at least, in his version of the song, I got away!"

Daniel dropped his head on the table, and Ronon let out a loud guffaw. Jack shuddered, thinking about what could happen if Vala got loose in this place. Still, the final words of the original song played through his head.

_And the thing that will make them ring  
__Is the carol that you sing  
__Right within your heart!_

At that moment, Jack knew his heart could handle ringing bells, alarms, or whatever else the universe threw at him. He had his team and his friends close by. That was all that mattered.

oOo

**Author's Note:** "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" was originally written in 1951 by Meredith Willson. (Wikipedia) The Stargate version of this song was written by TychoV and myself. Hope you enjoyed it as much as we did! ~lg


	11. Silver Bells

Major Kevin Marks smiled as he stepped off the _Daedalus_. He'd anticipated this arrival for weeks. While most of his shipmates couldn't wait to get home to Earth, he couldn't wait to get home to Atlantis. No one knew why, but his smile grew in proportion to his proximity to the city. Even Colonel Caldwell had commented on it last night, at the staff Christmas dinner.

Marks shook his head as he walked toward the main portion of the city. He'd long suspected that his CO had a grandfatherly side, but he hadn't expected Christmas, of all things, to bring it out. Nor had he expected the camaraderie that characterized the meal last night. While he'd sat there, next to Novak, he'd thought about his plans for his arrival in Atlantis, and his smile nearly stretched off his face. That's when Caldwell asked him what he had planned. Marks hadn't lied, per se. He just hadn't admitted the entire truth.

Entering the main portion of the city, he stopped and looked around. He didn't see the person he wanted to find, but he noticed something else. People smiled at each other. Along the corridor, wreaths adorned the walls next to lab doors. Christmas music floated from one of the labs down the hall. He suspected he knew which one when he heard the tune.

_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
__Dressed in holiday style.  
__In the air, there's a feeling  
__Of Christmas.  
__Children laughing, people passing,  
__Meeting smile after smile.  
__And on every street corner  
__You'll hear_

_Silver bells, silver bells!  
__It's Christmas time in the city!  
__Ring-a-ling, hear them ring!  
__Soon it will be Christmas Day!_

Her favorite song. Marks grinned and followed the sound of the Christmas music to a small lab complete with all sorts of microscopes, computers, and medical equipment. He'd met Dr. Camille Roslin last year. Quite by accident, too. They'd literally run into each other when she rushed to get some files to Dr. Beckett. The geneticist's embarrassed apology, not to mention her amazing green eyes, made him smile and drove him to find out exactly who she was. They had shared dinner before Marks left with the _Daedalus_, and her lab became his first stop whenever the _Daedalus_ landed.

Now, Marks watched her from the door. Camille loved Christmas. He knew it from the various comments she'd made throughout the year. Many of her family memories came from time around a fireplace, singing Christmas carols, sipping hot cocoa, and finding the perfect Christmas tree. Kevin could see a miniature tree in the corner of her lab, decorated with blue lights and tiny, silver bells. He loved that she brought Christmas to work with her. Almost as much as he loved her. Using Elvis's smooth voice as cover, he slipped up behind her and pulled her into his arms.

Camille never squealed. She simply recognized his hold and leaned back against him. "You're home," she said with a smile.

"I'm home." He held her close while she logged off of her computer. Then, he let her turn in his arms and kissed her senseless.

"Welcome back," she whispered when they came up for air.

Kevin grinned, shedding his military persona, but he couldn't help the nervous energy he felt now that he'd arrived. While on Earth, he thought he'd found the perfect gift for her. But what if he'd been mistaken? What if. . . .? While Camille finished shutting down her work for the day, he walked over to the Christmas tree and stared into the lights, the green branches, and the tiny bells. She loved Christmas, and he knew nothing could dim that love. Just as nothing could change how he felt.

When she walked back toward him, he cleared his throat. "I. . .uh. . .had other plans. But this is not quite. . . I mean, I'm not sure I should wait to give you your gift."

Camille blinked at him, her green eyes confused. She tucked a strand of long blond hair behind her ear. "Kevin, it's fourteen days until Christmas. You can't wait until then?"

He chuckled. "No." Then, he reached into the pocket of his flight suit, pulled out the little box that had burned a hole in his pocket the entire way from Earth, and dropped to one knee. "Camille Roslin, I think I feel in love with you the first time we met. I know my position on the _Daedalus_ makes things difficult at times, but I love coming back to you, almost as much as I love you. Will you marry me?"

Camille stared, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at the perfect princess cut diamond set into a silver band with tiny bells etched into the metal. Kevin had ordered the ring special for her, two trips to Earth ago. She dropped to her knees in front of him. "You really have to ask?" When his tension faded, she launched herself into his arms. "Yes!"

Kevin caught her, thrown a off balance by her actions, and landed hard on his behind on the lab floor. Unfortunately for them, Jennifer Keller chose that moment to walk into the lab. Atlantis's new CMO blinked and flushed at the compromising position in which she found the two of them. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Kevin laughed. "Don't be. She just said yes!"

Keller stared at him for a few seconds, and then her smile lit the room nearly as bright as the little Christmas tree. "Congratulations!"

Camille pushed herself up. "Thanks." Pulling Kevin to his feet rather than the other way around, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm never letting go."

Keller smiled one more time and left them alone after a quick order to take the rest of the day to themselves. Something Kevin had no problems doing. As he slipped the ring on Camille's finger, he glanced back at the Christmas tree in her lab. _Children laughing, people passing, meeting smile after smile._ At least he knew what Camille's smile meant. They left the room, turning off all the lights except for the little Christmas tree in the corner. In the mess hall, they sat and stared at the one Keller and Lorne had found on this planet as they talked about future plans. Yes, it was Christmas time in the City of the Ancestors. And for Kevin Marks, his Christmas would always be complete with Camille at his side.

oOo

**Author's Note:** Sappy, yes. But, since my hubby proposed at Christmas time, I had to write at least one story with a proposal. So little is known about Marks, and I made up his first name. Not to mention the entire character of Camille Roslin. While I don't know if I'll ever write more about her, it was fun to write this little snippet of possibilities. "Silver Bells" was written by Jay Livingston and Ray Evans. It is unique in that it's one of only a few Christmas songs that describes Christmas in the city, rather than the country. It symbolizes the Salvation Army's Bell Ringers and how they're a fixture at Christmas time. For the purposes of this story, I used Elvis's version of the song, recorded in 1971. Hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	12. Little Drummer Boy

**Spoilers:** This Carol contains spoilers for SG-1 "Avalon, Parts 1 and 2," and "Camelot."

oOo

The arrival of the _Daedalus_ signaled yet another phase of Atlantis's Christmas celebration. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, in particular, enjoyed the announcement that the _Daedalus_ would remain on Atlantis until the day after Christmas. He had a few pilot buddies who had been assigned to the 302 squadron aboard the ship, and he gladly tracked them down for drinks and reminiscing. So, when Carter called him to the control room right after he opened his first drink, he wasn't exactly the happiest camper. His attitude improved, however, when he learned that he'd be escorting Jennifer Keller to an allied planet so she could deliver a baby.

As he walked through the gate, he reviewed what he knew of the young doctor. Brilliant. Had the worst luck off world, according to most. And dated Major Lorne. Cam had met the major once, during

SG-1's last trip to Atlantis, and he liked the guy. Doc Keller seemed like a good fit for him.

The village resembled Camelot, that other medieval village where Cam fought the Black Knight. When he first walked through the gate, he glanced around, looking for the tell-tale sword in the stone. Not seeing one, he breathed a sigh of relief. The mayor, the father of the unborn child, met them just inside the gate and hurried them toward his home, where his wife lay in significant pain from a difficult labor.

Inside the house, Cam found a spot near the front window, where he could look out and observe the village. Part of him still expected a knight in black armor to appear even though he knew it was unreasonable. But, after fighting two of Merlin's knights, medieval villages no longer held the same appeal.

A soft drumbeat drifted through the floor from the upper level of the house. Cam frowned and glanced around. "What is that?"

"It is the village elder, our spiritual leader." The teenaged voice spun Cam around on his heel. He stared as a boy not much more than thirteen walked into the room. "It is a prayer to the Ancestors for protection upon the mother while she delivers the child."

"Well, it sounded familiar to me." Cam didn't elaborate. He didn't want to elaborate. But his mind took him back in time, to a place where he'd heard a similar beat.

_Come, they told me, pa rum pum pum pum,  
__Our newborn King to see, pa rum pum pum pum.  
__Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
__To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
__Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,  
__So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
__When we come._

Cameron shook his head, trying to clear the memories of playing that Drummer Boy in his grandma's church play. He hadn't thought about that Christmas in years. But, as the drum pounded on, events led him to think of that song again. Villagers, young and old alike, flocked to the house, leaving gifts on the doorstep. None of them interrupted those waiting for the mother to give birth. But they all left something, even if it was only a small, handmade toy.

Cam pointed out the front window. "Another custom?"

"Yes." The teen walked over to the window. "They did this when I was born, as well."

"You're the big brother?"

"Yes. I am Arik."

Cam didn't say anything, but he appreciated the Earth-sounding name. "And the gifts?"

"Our people's way of welcoming the new child." Arik shrugged. "When a baby is born, the villagers bring a gift, not necessarily expensive or extravagant, to leave at the child's home. Many of the villagers bring handmade gifts as a way of welcoming the child. They are merely mementos, our hopes and dreams for the child's future."

"Oh." Cam thought that Daniel would love to get to know these people. He watched, almost emotionally moved, as men, women, and children in everything from elaborate robes to dirty rags left gifts at the door. "We have a custom on my world to," he said, not really meaning to speak aloud. Realizing that he had, he continued, "This time of year, we celebrate Christmas. Part of the tradition is to give gifts."

"Why?"

Cam thought about that for a few moments. "Part of the Christmas story is the tale of Jesus, who was born in a stable because His parents were too poor to be able to get a room at the inn. They were traveling, and they desperately needed a place to stay. Anyway, this Jesus was a pretty important Person. There were prophecies about Him and what He would do. He was so important that wise men from a long ways away came to see Him. They brought gifts to Him. Gold, frankincense, and myrrh."

"And these gifts meant something?"

"Yeah. Gold is a precious metal. Frankincense and myrrh are types of incense used in several cultures on my world." Cam shrugged. "They signified the importance of the Baby."

"I see." Arik fell silent, leaving Cam to his thoughts. Unfortunately, with the gift giving happening outside, he could do nothing but think about the song from his past.

_Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum,  
__I am a poor boy, too, pa rum pum pum pum.  
__I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum,  
__That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
__Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum.  
__Shall I play for You, pa rum pum pum pum,  
__On my drum?_

As the drum upstairs continued pounding, Cam's mind continued the song.

_Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum,  
__The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum.  
__I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum.  
__I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
__Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum._

Without warning, the drum upstairs stopped playing. The mother let out a loud scream, and then, after a few minutes, a baby cried. Cam let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and saw Arik's relieved smile. Apparently the boy had been more worried about his mother than he let on.

The drum began playing again, a different beat this time. Arik explained that this was a different prayer to the Ancestors, one asking for protection and guidance for the child. Cam blinked at him and frowned. He wanted to leave something with this child, a gift that meant something to him. He knew it was irrational to think that he could make a difference in the baby's life. He was only a visitor to the Pegasus galaxy. But a child deserved protection, happiness, freedom from the Wraith or whatever bad guy decided to visit his world.

Then, he remembered. He pulled out his wallet and opened it. A tiny gold angel pin rested in the leather, tucked away from anyone who might see. Cam smiled. He had several like this, but none of them had the history this one had. His grandmother gave him this little pin the day before she died, and he'd had it in his wallet the day his 302 went down in Antarctica. While he knew the angel pin had no power in itself, it represented a greater power than that of death or fear. Cam moved quickly, pulling the pin from his wallet and stepping outside to attach it to a small pillow made for the baby. When Arik asked about it, he explained the tradition of guardian angels and how they watched over people.

Later, as Jennifer walked wearily from the house, Cam glanced back. The sunlight caught the little gold pin, drawing his attention, and the final words of his favorite Christmas song played through his mind.

_Then, He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum,  
__Me and my drum_.

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Little Drummer Boy" was written in 1958 by Katherine K. Davis, Henry Onorati, and Harry Simeone. Crye 4 Me and BrnEyesTX both requested this particular carol, and BrnEyesTX also requested the appearance of Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. I don't know what you guys had in mind, but I hope this worked. And I hope everyone enjoyed it. ~lg


	13. Grandma Got Run Over

For two weeks, members of the Atlantis Expedition had been singing Christmas carols. Even the crew of the _Daedalus_ and SG-1 had taken to humming the happy songs. Ronon had wondered about them, listened to them, asked about them, and tried to understand exactly what attracted these Earth humans to such music. Every single song either pointed to loneliness and missing home or to. . . What had Walker called it before he'd been killed? Love, peace, and chicken grease? Ronon had not a clue what chicken grease had to do with anything, but he understood love. And peace. He'd had love and peace once, and the Wraith had stolen it from him.

Still, he listened to the songs. In his mind, however, he discounted them as fanciful notions of an innocent people. Yes, the people of Earth had defeated the Goa'uld, the Replicators, and the Ori. But that was a small group of an otherwise naïve people. A mere handful, by way of comparison. Yet, his world, Sateda, had sacrificed its life and the lives of its inhabitants to fight the Wraith. And they'd lost. The fanciful notions from Earth just didn't jive with his reality.

Then, he found it. As he listened to a CD given to him by Lorne, he straightened a few things in his room while preparing to head to sparring lessons with new Marines. But the song stopped him in his tracks and put a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

That evening at dinner time, Ronon walked into the mess hall still humming the words he'd rewritten to fit his world. He filled a tray and settled happily at the table with the rest of his team. After a few moments of silence, he looked up. Sheppard stared at him, McKay looked frightened, and Teyla raised an eyebrow. Ronon blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." McKay tucked into his meal, not looking up once he started eating.

Sheppard shrugged. "Well, it's just that you're so happy."

"I can't be happy?" Ronon asked.

"I'm not saying _that_," Sheppard said. "But you're rarely happy unless you've been killing Wraith."

"Who says I haven't?"

"You haven't been off world today."

"So?" Ronon shrugged. "Maybe I just found my favorite Christmas song."

McKay choked on his water. As Teyla pounded him on the back, he sputtered, "You what?"

"Yep." Ronon smiled a smile usually reserved for Wraith and their worshippers.

Seeing that smile, McKay connected the dots. "Oh, no. Don't tell me."

Sheppard remained clueless. "Tell you what?" He turned back to Ronon. "What song is it?"

Ronon grinned wider and took a deep breath.

_A Wraith Queen got run over by a reindeer,  
__Walking to her Hive ship Christmas Eve.  
__You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
__But as for all Satedans we believe!_

The mess hall had fallen silent when Ronon started singing and now erupted into cheers as he finished. Happy that he'd finally found a way to understand this Earth holiday, he went back to eating his meal.

Sheppard set down his coffee cup. "You sang it wrong." He waved off Ronon's confused look. "It should go like this."

Then, to the great delight of those around him, Sheppard began to sing.

_A Wraith Queen got run over by a reindeer,  
__Walking to her Hive ship Christmas Eve.  
__You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
__But as for all Atlantis, we believe!_

McKay dropped his head on the table, Teyla smiled, Ronon laughed, and the Marines in the mess hall shouted, "Oorah!" Sheppard, completely happy with his version, settled back into his chair and shared a grin with his team. Yes, any time a Wraith Queen died, there was cause for celebration. And Ronon planned to make more Wraith Queens die before this season ended!

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer" was written by Randy Brooks. Elmo and Patsy Shropshire made it popular in 1979. A sequel to the song, "Grandpa's Gonna Sue The Pants Offa Santa," written by Elmo Shropshire, was released in 2002. Hope you enjoyed this one! ~lg


	14. Let It Snow

A storm moved over Atlantis the next day, turning normally sunny skies a dark gray. The waves splashed against the sides of the city, but it resembled a thunderstorm, not a massive hurricane like what happened years ago. The city's inhabitants merely stayed indoors, enjoyed coffee and hot cocoa, and talked about how much the weather gave the city a Christmas feel.

Radek Zelenka, however, took that time to explore more of the city. Namely, a lab he and McKay had discovered some time ago and never got around to examining. Like any other time, he was quickly drawn into his work. The tiny beep of his laptop's email alert nearly went unnoticed. After several minutes, however, it penetrated the fog of his concentration, and he opened the message.

Radek smiled when he saw who it was from. Misty Trujillo. She had arrived on the _Daedalus_ shortly after the city relocated to New Lantea, and she had taken an interest in him. Radek could still barely believe his luck. Misty was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Long dark hair fell in waves down her back, and her brown eyes sparkled most of the time. Except when she looked at him. Then, they softened into something almost indefinable. Radek had stumbled through that first dinner invitation only to discover that they had many things in common. Language and a love for science being two of them. Misty spoke nearly as many languages as Daniel Jackson, and she worked closely with Radek to translate the Ancient database.

Now, she emailed him, asking him to come to her place for dinner that evening. In Czech. Radek smiled as he read his native language, knowing Misty wrote like that to keep McKay from reading over his shoulder. Still, it thrilled him that she cared enough to speak in his mother tongue. The first time he'd cursed around her in Czech, she'd flushed and responded in kind. On that day, Radek's infatuation with her turned into something resembling love. In the recent weeks, that little spark had turned into a flame that he often struggled to keep under control.

With his concentration shattered, he packed up his laptop and computer equipment. At his quarters, he took a quick shower, changed into some civilian clothes, and headed for Misty's quarters. He had hoped to escape notice, but John Sheppard chose that moment to appear. "Hey, Doc."

Radek nodded. "Colonel."

"Going somewhere special?"

"Yes." Rather than hedge, Radek chose to simply stare at Sheppard.

"Oh," Sheppard said when he realized Radek wasn't going to answer the question. "Have fun."

Radek nodded again, this time letting a grin cover his face as he turned away. "I intend to."

He found Misty waiting for him. She'd set up a small kitchen in one corner of her quarters, and, there, she indulged her love for cooking. She had once told him that she had been accepted into culinary school. Radek wondered why she had chosen science over cooking, but he refused to discount his blessings. She liked him, and she liked to cook. He had once believed that an impossibility, but no longer.

She laid a quick kiss on his lips, leaving him slightly dazed, and invited him to join her at the coffee table. Misty was eclectic in many things. While she had standard furniture in her quarters, she chose to scatter pillows on the floor and use them as chairs. The couch had been pushed back against the wall and usually served as a catch-all for her research. Tonight, it glowed under the lights from a miniature Christmas tree. The tantalizing aroma of carp and roasted potatoes filled the air. Radek blinked and grinned. So, she had discovered a way to get her hands on the traditional Czech holiday meat.

Before sitting down to eat, Misty turned on the CD player on her desk, and Christmas music filled the room. Radek waited until she joined him, and then he smiled at her. "Thank you," he said in Czech.

"You're welcome."

"I admit to being surprised." He motioned to the meal spread out in front of him. "This is like a little bit of home brought to Pegasus."

She dimpled at that, the smile stealing his breath. "I know how much you miss your country, so I did a little research. I hope that's okay."

For the first time in their relationship, he reached across the table and took her hand. "It is very much 'okay.'"

They ate as they chatted about various topics. Radek shared more of his country's Christmas traditions, and she spoke of her native Southwest United States with fondness. The conversation lapsed at times, but neither of them felt the need to fill it with meaningless chatter. That silence, that confidence, drew him to her, and he enjoyed the idea of simply having another person with him.

The CD changed songs, and Radek grinned at the irony.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
__But the fire is so delightful!  
__Since we've got no place to go,  
__Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Misty caught his eye. "Never thought you'd be able to relate to this song while on Atlantis, did you?"

"No," he agreed with another smile. "But I like that I'm here, with you, listening to it."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I like that, too."

Finally, Radek realized that he needed to head to bed so that the two of them would be able to focus in the morning. She walked him to the door, and he decided to take a chance. When she faced him, he tenderly laid a hand on her cheek and pulled her close for a sweet kiss. Rather than reacting badly, she stayed in his space. "Mmm. I was wondering when you were going to do that."

Rather than speaking, he kissed her again. When he left a few minutes later, the final verse of the song played through his head.

_The fire is slowly dying,  
__And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
__But as long as you love me so,  
__Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Radek grinned for the hundredth time that night. He was the luckiest man alive!

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Let It Snow" was written in 1945 by Sammy Cahn, and the music composed by Jule Styne on one of the hottest days on record in Hollywood, CA. While it wasn't intended to be a Christmas song, its seasonal lyrics are often used this time of year. Misty Trujillo is another OC I made up for this story. "Let It Snow" was requested by mjulok in honor of the snowy winter that Europe has received. (If you're tired of the snow, you can send it to us in the southwest US. We won't complain much!) :) Hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	15. Jingle Bell Rock

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!  
__Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time.  
__Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun,  
__Now the jingle hop has begun!_

Dr. Carson Beckett whistled the words as he stepped through the gate and headed back to Atlantis. He'd been off world, running a clinic for days, and he couldn't wait to find a place to simply shower and rest. Of course, he'd get stuck in the infirmary the next day while Jennifer took a much needed break. So long as he could convince her, that is. Most people wanted him to relax, to take a day off when he arrived at the city, but Carson knew the truth. He could never go to Earth, not being a mere clone of his former self. Therefore, he sufficed by living in Atlantis and enjoying every day that he had with them. Part of that meant ensuring that their Head of Medicine received a day of rest occasionally.

Much had changed in his absence from Atlantis. Carson stared at the massive Christmas tree at the top of the stairs in the gate room. He hadn't seen one that big since his last visit to London before leaving to rescue Atlantis from Replicators. His mother had wanted to see London at Christmas, and Carson had indulged her. Now, he was glad he had. It was the last time she saw her son.

Colonel Carter came out of her office, followed closely by General O'Neill. "Dr. Beckett. Welcome back."

"Aye, thank ye." He smiled. "General."

"Doc." O'Neill seemed a little tense. Or was it uncomfortable? It wasn't every day that he met clones of people he thought dead. Or was it? O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 had experienced some of the most incredible things known to man.

Carson turned back to Carter. "This is different," he said, motioning to the Christmas tree.

"You haven't seen the one in the mess hall, yet." She smiled at him. "Get cleaned up, and we'll debrief in an hour."

Carson acknowledged that with a nod and headed for the infirmary and then his quarters. As he waited for Marie to complete her post-mission exam, he smiled. Jennifer seemed happy as she sat in her office doing paperwork. Carson waved when she glanced at him, and he received a bright smile in response.

After a shower and the debrief, Carson made his way to the mess hall. He still whistled "Jingle Bell Rock," but it didn't pull as many strange glances as in the past. Christmas wreaths lined the corridors, and the mess hall also sported a massive Christmas tree, though this one was alive.

Laughter drew his attention to a corner of the mess hall, and he stared at the sight before him. Sheppard's team sat at a table, their laughter contagious and affecting others. But the laughter didn't hold Carson's attention. Jennifer Keller did. She also sat with the team, leaning comfortably into Major Lorne as the major wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The two didn't do anything inappropriate, but the message was clear. Sheppard said something, and she laughed with the rest of the group, her laughter ringing out like a bell.

Grinning at his own comparison to his favorite Christmas song, Carson walked toward the group. As soon as Lorne saw him, the major made a hole at the table by pulling Jennifer closer to him. Carson smiled his thanks and settled into the chair that Ronon snagged from a nearby table. The group absorbed him into their fun.

As the evening progressed, Carson's mind returned to the song he'd whistled when he came through the gate. He'd been a bit depressed at the thought that he'd miss Christmas on Earth. And not just any Christmas, but his first Christmas away after finding out that he wasn't the real Carson Beckett. His hopes of rescue and memories of home had made those years in captivity tolerable. Now, he couldn't go "home." But he'd made a home on Atlantis, with these people who knew the truth about him and loved him anyway.

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
__To rock the night away!  
__Jingle bell time is a swell time  
__To go riding in a one-horse sleigh!_

_Giddy-up, jingle horse, pick up your feet,  
__Jingle around the clock!  
__Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet,  
__That's the jingle bell rock!_

Yes, it was a bright time. Perhaps the right time to fully embrace what the Pegasus galaxy had to offer him. As the gathering came to a close and Sheppard made plans for the next day, Lorne and Jennifer whispered quietly to each other. Carson smiled from his place at the table. They were a mixed bunch, an unlikely bunch, and good friends. This year, he would make his Christmas season about them. About the people who had rescued him from Michael and given him a place to live. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to play the same music that had driven Jennifer from the infirmary last time. Then again, from looking at Major Lorne, Carson might just have to say one word to get her out of the infirmary. Who knew?

Retiring for the night, Carson smiled and let his mind wander, loving the sounds of Atlantis. The sounds of home.

oOo

**Author's Note:** As I said in a previous note, I messed up the canon time line, so this doesn't really fit with the idea of Carter being in command. But I'm just writing with the characters and not trying to fit in any time line. :) "Jingle Bell Rock" was written by Joe Beal and Jim Booth. It was first released in 1957 by Bobby Helms. Hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	16. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

Marie was ready to pull her own hair out. She stood in the middle of the infirmary, glaring at Colonel Sheppard and Ronon as they had the good grace to look sheepish. Well, Sheppard looked sheepish. Ronon looked peeved. And well they should be. It wasn't their fault they'd been exposed to a strange type of radiation that might turn them into goodness-only-knew what. No, that honor belonged to one Dr. Rodney McKay, who currently stood inside Jennifer's office, yelling at Dr. Beckett.

Marie left the colonel and the Satedan resting comfortably and headed to straighten the supplies Beckett had used patching them up. It was Jennifer's first day off since she and Lorne brought back the Christmas tree, and she needed to enjoy it. Marie smiled as she thought about her boss. At one time, she'd been concerned that Jennifer would allow some young Marine to sweep her off her feet. Instead, she chose the most stable man on the base. Marie envied her slightly. Some days, it would be nice to have someone to go home to in the evenings.

Now, however, Marie had to listen to the muted sounds of McKay's rant as he argued that Sheppard and Ronon should be released. She knew that the colonel had put McKay up to this, but she hadn't quite figured out exactly what Sheppard had on McKay that would create such desperation. It must have been good, based on the way McKay stated his case. Dr. Beckett held firm, however, and McKay stalked out of the infirmary.

Things quieted for a bit as Sheppard found his laptop to finish the report and then play some sort of computer game. Ronon stared at the ceiling, the floor, Beckett, Marie, and anything that moved. Marie knew he wasn't keen on staying overnight, but Dr. Beckett insisted on twenty-four hours of observation.

After dinner that evening, Marie made one last stop by the infirmary before retiring for the night. Beckett had turned everything over to Amanda Cole, and Jennifer had already stopped in to get a basic run-down of the day's events. She didn't stay too long, however, because Lorne nodded respectfully to Sheppard and tugged her out the door. Marie watched how Jennifer and Lorne laced their fingers together and grinned. Yes, having Major Lorne around was definitely good for Atlantis's Head of Medicine.

Just as she turned to leave for the night, Marie saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She whirled and caught Sheppard halfway to his feet. Ronon already stood beside the bed. Folding her arms across her chest, she affected a stern expression. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Ronon glared at her. Sheppard, however, nearly broke through her facade. His eyes widened, and he managed to look like he'd just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. Which he had. He shrugged. "Going to get some dinner."

"You had dinner brought to you."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." He glanced over her shoulder to see that Cole still sat in Jennifer's office. "C'mon, Marie, just one time. We'll be back before Cole even knows we were gone."

"Right." Marie shook her head. Sheppard could be so persuasive when he wanted to be. And cute. She pointed. "Back in bed."

"But-"

"But you've been exposed to strange radiation and, given your history of transforming into things, Dr. Beckett wants you to stay here." She turned to Ronon. "You, too."

Ronon let out a breath that was somewhere between a sigh and a snort. He didn't pull back the covers but rather dropped down on top of them. "We're fine."

"Yeah, what he said," Sheppard said as he jabbed a thumb at Ronon. "Look, if we were going to turn into anything, it would have started by now. I feel fine. Not too good, not too bad. Just really cooped up. And, if anything was wrong, I'd know it by now."

The man had a point. Marie didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd broken through her defenses with that argument. She simply stared.

"Fine." Sheppard jumped back up on the bed. He sounded put so out that she nearly smiled.

Marie backed toward the door, already knowing that they'd likely escape before the night was out. She couldn't do anything about that, however. Besides, she just wanted to see Sheppard's expression at being caught. And his expression when she reminded him of something. "Dr. Keller will be back tomorrow, and she'll want to know how you're doing. I suggest you think of what you're going to tell her when she finds out you've left without permission."

Sheppard blinked suddenly, his fear of Keller's needles taking hold. Content that she'd done all she could, Marie left the infirmary humming a song. It wasn't her favorite, or even one that she necessarily liked. But the Christmas carol had been playing in the mess hall, and the opening lines seemed appropriate.

_God rest ye merry gentlemen,  
__Let nothing you dismay.  
__Remember Christ our Savior  
__Was born on Christmas Day  
__To save us all from Satan's power  
__When we were gone astray.  
__Oh, tidings of comfort and joy,  
__Comfort and joy.  
__Oh, tidings of comfort and joy._

Marie let the holidays take over as soon as she got to her quarters. Her family had sent her a miniature Christmas tree along with several gifts, and she'd taken to adding one decoration an evening, something that reminded her of the day she'd had. Most of them had been sent by her family, and she smiled at each little ball made by her nieces and nephew. Tonight, however, she dug through the wrapping until she found the glass ornament with the three wise men on it. As she hung it on the Christmas tree, she knew she'd never see that ornament—or that carol—the same way again.

"God rest ye, gentlemen, let nothing you dismay," she sang as she added it to the Christmas tree. "Remember Doctor Keller is returning the next day!" Grinning at her own parody, she slipped into pajamas and readied for bed. Yes, Jennifer would have a few choice things to say about Sheppard and Ronon if they escaped. But Marie knew enough to realize that Sheppard wouldn't be Sheppard if he didn't try to escape. Ronon wouldn't be Ronon if he wasn't glaring at someone or something.

And Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without good tidings and joy. When Marie finally fell asleep that night, she did so with a smile on her face.

oOo

**Author's Note:** A little different, but I couldn't resist writing a sheepish Sheppard. He's quite cute when he's being sheepish. :) "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" was published by William B. Sandys in 1833. The actual author is unknown. Hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	17. Carol Of The Bells

Richard Woolsey had known this visit was a bad idea. Who, in their right mind, sends an IOA watchdog to Atlantis while the legendary SG-1 is in the city? Colonel Carter by herself was a powerhouse. The other five at the same time just made the meeting unbearable.

As he left the conference room, Woolsey tugged at his tie to loosen it, already longing for a stiff drink. He really shouldn't indulge, but these meetings had started to get under his skin. Everything got under his skin, these days. Especially the season.

When the IOA informed Woolsey that he'd be making a trip to Atlantis, he'd initially resisted. Who traveled to another galaxy at Christmas time? Then, as events played out on Earth, he discovered he really didn't want to spend the season alone in his impersonal apartment. Granted, the apartment had been impersonal for a long time, but he only noticed it now. Now, when his baby wasn't there to greet him. Now, when a hot meal no longer waited. Now, when his picture-perfect wife walked out the door, taking almost everything he cared about.

_Hark! How the bells,  
__Sweet silver bells,  
__All seem to say,  
_"_Throw cares away!"  
__Christmas is here,  
__Bringing good cheer,  
__To young and old,  
__Meek and the bold_.

The song captured Woolsey's attention, played so softly that he wondered if he'd even really heard it. He cocked his head, listening as he followed the sound.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong,  
__That is their song  
__With joyful ring  
__All caroling._

He found a lab with the door closed, a young blond woman working inside while a member of the _Daedalus_ crew watched lovingly. Major Marks, if memory served.

_One seems to hear  
__Words of good cheer  
__From everywhere  
__Filling the air._

The woman smiled at Marks, and they shared a quick kiss. Woolsey turned away, giving them privacy as he noticed the faces around him. No one thought it strange that the couple in the lab kissed each other in full view of those passing the clear windows.

"Mr. Woolsey." The heavily-accented voice drew his attention, and he whirled to see the Czech. _Zelenka_, his mind reminded him. "Merry Christmas."

"Uh. . .thank you." Woolsey continued to stare as he walked, noting the wreaths on the walls and the smiles on faces. People nodded cheerfully, and a few hummed songs. So different from the last time he was here.

_Oh, how they pound,  
__Raising the sound,  
__O'er hill and dale,  
__Telling their tale._

In the mess hall, Woolsey stared at the live Christmas tree. The one in the gate room had flabbergasted him. This one merely stirred his curiosity. So, Christmas had come to Atlantis. It shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. These people, so far removed from Earth and her comforts, had found a way to share the cheer of the season.

He made his way to the couch next to the Christmas tree and sat down. He'd come to Atlantis out of a desire to escape the season, only to find the season had come ahead of him. Almost as if preparing for his presence here. What was it trying to tell him?

Glancing around the mess hall, Woolsey noted the interactions of the people. While General O'Neill and Colonel Carter had been thoroughly irritated with the IOA— and with him— they also seemed happier. Perhaps it wasn't the season. Perhaps it was what the season meant.

_Gaily, they ring  
__While people sing  
__Songs of good cheer,  
__Christmas is here.  
__Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!  
__Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!_

Woolsey shook his head. That song once played numerous times in his home during the holiday season. This year, his apartment remained quiet. He'd not done so deliberately. He had just thought it easier to cut others out of his life the way he'd been cut out of his wife's life. _Ex-wife,_ he reminded himself. Perhaps, after drawing out the divorce for over a year, she'd finally found some way to be happy. Perhaps he needed to find a way to be happy, as well. Perhaps joy could simply be a matter of choice: choosing to smile instead of frown, choosing to dwell on the good rather than brood over the bad, choosing to live rather than grieve something he lost so long ago. Yes, he'd had plenty of pain to go along with his divorce. However, here, in Atlantis, he found courage in the faces of these people who so willingly sacrificed their lives for the good of Earth. Here, he found _his_ courage to face a life he'd never wanted but one he needed to live.

_On, on they send,  
__On without end,  
__Their joyful tone  
__To every home._

oOo

The "Carol of the Bells," also known as the "Ukranian Bell Carol," was adapted from Schedryk by Mykola Dmytrovych Leontovych. It points to the Slavic tradition that every bell on earth rang in honor of Jesus' birth on Christmas Day. I chose this carol for Richard Woolsey because of such a change in the character between SG-1 and SGA. I hope you sincerely enjoyed my idea of what might have changed him from intolerable to an almost-favorite character of mine. ~lg


	18. Nuttin For Christmas

_I won't be seeing Santa Claus;  
__Somebody snitched on me.  
__He won't come visit me because  
__Somebody snitched on me.  
__Next year I'll be going straight;  
__Next year I'll be good, just wait.  
__I'd start now, but it's too late;  
__Somebody snitched on me._

The strange voice coming from the brig only added humor to the already silly lyrics. Todd watched his guards roll their eyes and shake their heads. He sung like this because it annoyed them. What did Sheppard say? It "got under their skin." Todd liked the euphemism and considered using it in the future.

Movement caught his attention and stalled his singing. Todd watched as a third man walked into the brig area. The guards straightened slightly, though the newcomer merely glanced at them as if wondering why they responded so. Todd also wondered. The newcomer wasn't particularly commanding. He wore those strange metal frames around his eyes. Glasses, these humans called them. They only aided his unassuming manner. As he approached the cell, Todd inhaled sharply, catching the scent of the stranger. Confidence. Strength. And something indefinable. As he reached out to touch the man's mind, he received no reply.

Rising to his feet, Todd walked toward the bars of the cell. "You are not like the others."

"No, I don't suppose so." The man shoved his hands into his pockets and merely stared at Todd.

"You are not afraid of me."

"No."

That surprised Todd, who thought himself beyond surprise since meeting Sheppard. "The only other human not afraid of me is Sheppard."

"Yeah, well, I think Sheppard's reasons for coming down here and mine are two completely different things." The newcomer had dropped his eyes to the ground while he spoke, a sign of either total comfort or shame. Todd chose to believe the latter when he looked him straight in the eye and said, "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel." Todd allowed the name to roll across his tongue. These humans had such varied ways of addressing one another. "Why do you come to see me, Daniel Jackson?"

"Oh, I heard singing and thought I'd stop in to figure out what it was about."

"That little ditty?" Todd laughed, truly amused at the curiosity. "I learned it from a different set of guards. They say it is to celebrate one of your human holidays."

"Yes. Christmas, to be exact."

"I see." He didn't care about the holiday. He simply sang to annoy guards.

"Thing is, I think someone was trying to play a joke on you. Either that or make you inadvertently admit to something." Daniel shrugged. "The song is about a child who was too bad to receive any gifts for the holidays."

"Gifts?"

"Yeah, part of Earth's culture is the giving of gifts." Daniel held out a hand, motioning as he talked. "The tradition says that each child will receive gifts according to their behavior. If they are good and obedient, then they will receive the things they want. If they're not, then they'll receive a lump of coal or a bag of switches."

"Switches?"

"Long thin sticks used to punish a child."

"I see."

"Either way, that song you were singing refers to that tradition."

"Among the Wraith, it is customary to punish our young, as well." Todd paced away from the bars, letting himself think about life amongst his kind. A life he no longer lived since allying himself with the Lanteans. "Our punishments, however, are of a different kind."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

Todd whirled. "No, you cannot."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what my mind can dream up." Daniel watched him. "I've seen things that would give anyone nightmares, and I don't care how 'evil' your race is perceived to be. You descended from humans combined with Iratus bugs. We can't be too different."

"You humans are more like Wraith than you know." Todd clearly remembered saying the same thing to Sheppard when they first met. "You give gifts. So do we. You raise your young, teaching them your traditions and ways. So do we. You do what you must to survive. So do we."

Daniel nodded at that. "I agree. And, while your manner of survival includes taking a human life, I imagine a cow or chicken feels the same way as we do." At Todd's quizzical look, Daniel shrugged. "Animals that humans use as food."

"The difference is that you humans have understanding. Knowledge."

"Yeah." Daniel seemed at a loss as to what to say next.

The two studied each other. Wraith and human, both trying to see into the other's mind. For Todd, that normally wasn't too difficult of a task. But this Daniel Jackson intrigued and frustrated him with his strength. This man, like Sheppard, would be a worthy opponent. And, possibly, a worthy ally. The conversation continued, with Daniel asking about Wraith culture. As they spoke, Todd allowed himself to begin planning his future. Eventually, he would escape the confines of this cell. Eventually, he would see the Wraith brought together. Eventually, he'd have the influence he'd always craved. But, for now, he'd settle for learning of these human customs and this human holiday called Christmas. Perhaps, when the time was right, the knowledge would come in handy.

As Daniel left several hours later, Todd smiled. "So you better be good, whatever you do. 'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you. You'll get nuttin' for Christmas."

oOo

**Author's Note:** I know I announced "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" for this chapter, and I hope you'll forgive me for that. As I read over the lyrics, I discovered that my ideals for Todd's chapter had changed quite a bit. As a result, I decided to go with this song. "Nuttin' for Christmas" was written by Sid Tepper and Roy C. Bennet. Hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	19. Oh Come All Ye Faithful

Leaving Todd in his cell, Daniel Jackson walked into the mess hall intent on finding some lunch. He'd skipped eating in favor of talking with the Wraith, and now he wanted to eat everything in sight. The Wraith culture had fascinated him marginally, but Todd fascinated him immensely. It seemed that Todd was an enigma to both humans and his own kind: too human to fit well with his Wraith brothers and too Wraith to even hope to be accepted by humans. That left him in a tight spot, especially when those from Atlantis couldn't even meet his "dietary requirements," as Sheppard and McKay put it.

In the mess hall, Daniel paused next to the Christmas tree. The tree itself didn't draw his attention. The display next to it had. Over the course of the days, various Atlantis personnel had brought different ornaments to decorate both it and the one in the gate room. Since both trees had run out of room, the personnel had moved on to other pursuits. Like the nativity scene at the base of the tree.

Smiling, Daniel sat at a table near the tree and studied the scene. Someone had rigged a star to one of the lights on the lowest branch of the tree to shine brightly. The needles of the evergreen had been gathered around and formed the hay on the floor and in the manger of the nativity. And the nativity, itself, was a work of art. The tiny manger looked hand-made, as did Mary, Joseph, the shepherds, and the Wise Men. What intrigued Daniel, however, was the way the figures had been positioned. Mary lay next to the manger, clearly recovering from giving birth. Joseph hovered over the manger, while shepherds peeked around the corners of the stone of the cave. And the Wise Men walked toward the scene from a spot to the right of the scene.

As an archeologist, Daniel had studied the Bible. He saw things that others didn't see. Things like the age of Jesus. The Bible, when describing the arrival of the Wise Men, said they came from the east. While east and west were subjective to specific planets, those from Earth typically thought of east as being to the right when facing north. Furthermore, the Bible clearly stated that the Wise Men found Mary and the "young child." While it didn't bother Daniel to see nativities with the Wise Men at the manger, it was nice to see the accurate depiction.

_Wise men still seek Him._ The well-known words from Earth played through his head, bringing Daniel's thoughts to his own Christmas traditions. He didn't truly know what he believed concerning the Christ Child. He'd fought and dethroned so many false gods over the course of his career with the SGC that belief in one Being came at a cost. He'd seen and forgotten more things than most ever dreamed of seeing. And, yet, there was that spark of faith in him that still yearned for more. A spark of something that led him to ascend to a higher plane of existence. A spark that drove him to fight for freedom from anything, whether alien or ascended being, that would try to subjugate humanity by force.

But what about the One Who came with love? What about the Baby Who ultimately sacrificed His life to save all mankind? What about this Man Who lived with such power and joy that thousands of people followed him two thousand years after his death? Daniel had none of the answers, least of all for himself. He hadn't thought about them for years. Not since the Ori made their presence known. Now, with the Ori, Adria, and Ba'al defeated, Daniel had nothing but time to consider the deeper aspects of Christmas.

What did Christmas mean to him? Was it simply a time to give and receive gifts? Or was there more to it? Was it love and peace? Good will? Or did it have a reason? He'd given plenty of gifts over the years. He'd received plenty of gifts over the years. But what did those gifts mean? Tradition? Or a deeper celebration of one Man's life and sacrifice?

Daniel finished eating his late lunch and left the mess hall, his thoughts still trailing through his head. As he walked, he listened to the sounds around him with his ears tuned toward the meaning behind the words. One scientist fussed over a failed experiment while another tried to calm him. Others spoke of their work, their lives, and anything else. But some of them spoke of Christmas. Music poured out of a lab, bringing Daniel to a stop as he listened to the words.

_Oh come, all ye faithful,  
__Joyful and triumphant.  
__Oh come, ye, oh come ye  
__To Bethlehem.  
__Come and behold Him  
__Born the King of angels  
__Oh come, let us adore Him!  
__Oh come, let us adore Him!  
__Oh come, let us adore Him  
__Christ the Lord_.

Daniel smiled as he continued on his path, deciding to find Vala and rescue whomever she had roped into her latest scheme. His questions about Christmas remained, and he still doubted whether or not he'd be able to ever believe in God. But he could celebrate the birth of Jesus. He could find something to lay at the foot of the tree, to leave there in a small token of thanksgiving and adoration. He could, in his own way, seek the Christ Child.

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Oh Come All Ye Faithful" was originally written "Adestes Fideles" and commonly attributed to John Francis Wade. The actual text of the song has vague beginnings and may have been penned by John of Reading in the 13th century. The English version of the song that we sing today was translated by English Roman Catholic priest Frederick Oakeley. (Wikipedia) I apologize for the lateness of this post. It was a crazy weekend that included a computer crash. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~lg


	20. Jingle Bells Redux

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg!" Vala sang as she skipped through the halls of Atlantis. "Batmobile lost a wheel, and—Oh! Hello."

The woman with a pinched face stared at her, eyes wide as Vala snapped her gum. She looked familiar. . .Novak. "What are you doing?"

Vala shrugged. "Well, you know, just trying to find some way to occupy my time." She looped her arm through Novak's and steered the other woman around the bend. "Lieutenant Cadman invited me to girls' poker night tonight, but I have nothing to do until then. Sam's off being the commander of Atlantis. Cam and Teal'c are too busy playing with the Marines to give me the time of day, and my Daniel is somewhere, likely lost in his history books. Or whatever the Ancients used."

"I see." Novak sounded a little breathless.

Vala glanced over at her, seeing how she'd likely be a pretty woman if she just let her hair out of that severe bun. "Do you know of anything to do?"

"No, and I have an errand I need to run for the _Daedalus_." Novak frowned. "I was trying to find Dr. McKay."

"Well, since you haven't found him, maybe we could do something." Vala grinned widely, hoping against hope that this woman, stranger though she may have been, had the time to invest in a non-ATA-gene-carrying alien with absolutely nothing to do.

Novak hesitated. "I wish I could."

Vala pouted. "But-"

"Vala!" Daniel's voice echoed down the corridor, and Vala knew she'd been discovered. She'd just left Cadman in the explosive's lab after harassing the poor lieutenant to the point she'd nearly detonated an experimental Ancient grenade. Vala had taken the invitation to girls' poker night to heart and skedaddled. Cadman hadn't been too upset, just a little perturbed that her expected explosion could have happened prematurely.

Straightening suddenly, Vala smiled at Novak. "Come by my quarters the night of the party. We'll get you ready to go!"

"Vala!" Daniel called again.

Vala grinned. "Gotta go! Batman's here!" She skipped off down the hall, rushing to escape into a door just as Daniel rounded the bend and stared at a completely confused Novak. She smiled yet again. Yes, helping Novak discover her own beauty would be well worth the effort. And frustrating Daniel was always worth the effort. She just hated that she'd escaped so suddenly. She should have stayed behind, frustrating him even more by not admitting to anything.

Vala left her hiding place, already plotting. She lived to frustrate Daniel, though right now would not be a good time. But, there was always tomorrow!

oOo

**Author's Note:** I've been singing this little parody of "Jingle Bells" since I was a kid, so I have no idea who actually wrote it. And I know this Carol was a little short. Still, hope you enjoyed it. ~lg


	21. It Came Upon A Midnight Clear

_Hiccup._

Dr. Lindsey Novak stared at Daniel Jackson as the archeologist rounded the corner. He seemed upset by something, though she couldn't say exactly what.

_Hiccup._

She clenched her teeth, hoping it would help. Why did she always get the hiccups at the most inopportune times? Such as when one of the hottest men in the Stargate Program headed for her in a very determined manner?

_Hiccup._

She held her breath, hoping against past experienced that it would work.

_Hiccup._

Nope, didn't work. Maybe water. . . _Right, like there are water fountains all over Atlantis,_ she thought sarcastically.

_Hiccup._

Dr. Jackson stopped in front of her. "Did Vala come this way?"

"No." The answer was immediate. _Hiccup._ "I—I mean, yes. But I have no idea where she went." _Hiccup._

"Okay, thanks." He went on his merry way, looking for the woman who had promised to help Lindsey get ready for the party tomorrow evening.

_Hiccup._

By the next evening, Lindsey had managed to work herself into a state of complete disarray. As a civilian, she'd attend Atlantis's formal Christmas ball in a gown that had been designed almost specifically for her. She pulled it out of her tiny closet on board _Daedalus_ and smiled as she ran her hands over the fabric. Midnight blue silk, with silver sequins sown onto it, shimmered in the harsh lights. She'd chosen this particular gown because it reminded her of home, of Christmas, and of stars.

A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie, and she opened the hatch to see Vala standing there, wide grin in place and arms loaded with her own gown, hot rollers, hair stuff, and make up. Lindsey stared. "Vala?"

"Did Daniel give you too many problems?"

"No."

"Good." Vala pushed her way into the small quarters. "Now, we only have two hours before the ball, and we're supposed to be absolutely stunning by then. So, we need to get started."

Lindsey bit back the sarcastic comment that came to mind. Vala might be stunning, with her great figure and gorgeous black hair. But Lindsey was too much of a Novak to ever be stunning. Tall, maybe. Slender, yes. Stunning? No.

Vala clearly read her expressions. "Now, don't doubt me. By the time I'm done, you won't recognize yourself."

In order to calm herself and prevent more hiccups from starting, Lindsey pressed "Play" on the small MP3 player on her desk. The speakers might have been small, but they filled her room with Christmas music. As Vala went into action, Lindsey listened to the songs, working to remember why she tortured herself with such things as gowns, curls, and makeup.

_It came upon a midnight clear,  
__That glorious song of old,  
__Of angels bending near the earth  
__To touch their harps of gold:  
_"_Peace on the earth, good will to men  
__From heaven's all-gracious King!"  
__The world in solemn stillness lay,  
__To hear the angels sing._

As the carol played, Lindsey stepped into her gown and pulled the smooth fabric up over her shoulders. The sleeveless dress showcased her figure without revealing a thing. As Vala zipped the back, Lindsey took refuge in her favorite Christmas song. Something about starry nights always calmed her. Maybe that's why she served on the _Daedalus_. Here, on this ship, she lived amongst the stars she so admired.

Then, she turned around. The woman staring back at her in the mirror was definitely _not_ Dr. Novak. Her hair had been curled and pulled into loose waves around her head, framing a face transformed by a skillful hand. Her eyes glowed, and the silky gown hugged curves she hadn't known she possessed. This stately woman in the mirror blinked and smiled, suddenly realizing that she was beautiful.

"There." Vala stepped back and smiled. "Now you see what is possible."

Lindsey turned, not quite believing what she saw. Sometime during the rush of getting Lindsey ready, Vala had also prepared and now wore a flirty red gown along with rhinestones in her hair. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it." Vala gave her a once-over. "Now, all that remains is some silver jewelry, and you'll be ready to go."

Twenty minutes later, Lindsey mentally sang her carol as she walked into the mess hall of Atlantis. The place had been completely transformed. Twinkle lights hung everywhere, and the normally harsh lighting of the city had been lowered. Dress blues dominated the place, but bright splashes of color could be seen as civilian women moved in and out of the bunch. A group of Atlantis's musicians played live against a wall, and some mistletoe hung just over the door leading out onto the patio. Lindsey reminded herself to avoid the door at all costs and nearly fell over when a voice sounded next to her.

"Well, who do we have here?"

She turned and stared into the startling blue eyes of Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

He blinked. "Dr. Novak?"

Deciding to use what Vala had done for her, Lindsey hoped she didn't start hiccuping. She smiled. "For tonight, I'm Lindsey."

A grin replaced his startled expression. "Well, Lindsey, are you here with anyone?"

"No."

"Good. 'Cause neither am I. What say we rescue the other and make sure nothing embarrassing happens?"

She smiled at his suggestion. "Sounds good." A tiny hiccup escaped as he placed her arm into the crook of his elbow, but she pushed the nervousness away. She wasn't going to dissolve tonight. This wasn't a high-level briefing or inquiry. This was simply a party. She could endure a party.

The band in the corner changed songs as Cameron, as he'd insisted she call him, led her toward the dance floor. Lindsey caught the startled glances they received and overheard several whispers. "Wow!" "Who's that?" "I didn't know anyone like that worked in Atlantis!" She glanced back to see if Vala had made her appearance and was stunned to see them staring at her.

As Cameron took her in his arms to dance, she smiled. Yes, she was beautiful in her own way. And as she allowed the SGC's most attractive man to lead her in a slow dance, she resolved to remember that the next time Kavanaugh or some other arrogant scientist berated her. She was beautiful, and she could remember that she had an inner beauty no matter where she went. The stars were the limit.

oOo

**Author's Note:** "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear" was first written in 1849 as a poem by Edmund Hamilton Sears. It later became a song when, in 1859, American musician Richard Storrs Willis composed the music. As always, hope you enjoyed this glimpse into Dr. Novak. ~lg


	22. Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

USMC Lieutenant Laura Cadman walked into the mess hall, still tugging at the collar of her uniform. She hated wearing the dress uniform almost as much as she hated having an explosion ruined. And that had happened yesterday. She shook her head. This week just wasn't going as well as she'd hoped.

As she entered the mess, she glanced around to get a lay of the land. Air Force officers in their dress blues mingled or danced with women in colorful gowns. She spotted Major Lorne and Dr. Keller dancing and smiled. She sincerely wished them the best of luck even if her own relationship with a doctor had failed. On the dance floor with them, Colonel Mitchell and a striking woman also swayed to the music. Cadman wondered briefly who she might be but gave up trying to get a decent look at her face. She'd figure it out before the night ended.

And, of course, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter stood side-by-side, not quite touching but not alone, either. Cadman understood their problems. She had the same issue any time she found a member of the military attractive. Those pesky fraternization regulations prohibited officers from becoming involved with one another. There must be a way around it, however, because Laura personally knew two married couples who were both officers. She just never cared enough to figure it out.

Rather than dwelling on who was with whom when she'd clearly come alone, Cadman blended into her fellow officers and struck up a conversation while still paying attention to the goings-on around her. She hadn't wanted to come to this thing, but propriety demanded it. So, here she was, standing with a bunch of other Marine officers while staring at the one man she could never have.

As if sensing her gaze, Dr. Carson Beckett turned to stare directly at her. He smiled ever so slightly, almost as if to let her know that she'd been caught. Laura didn't care. She was the one who had asked him out in the first place. Granted, she did so through Rodney's body, which could have been handled better. But she had spent several happy months dating the good doctor before the _Tria_ returned and sent everyone back to Earth. Once on their home world, those things that they'd once imagined they had in common had vanished, leaving them going their separate ways. When Laura heard Carson had been killed, she'd cried and wondered if she might have saved him had she been on Atlantis. As a result, she requested a transfer back to the city. She only made it as far as the _Daedalus_.

Now, seeing Carson across the room only reminded her of what she'd lost. This wasn't the Carson she'd fallen in love with years ago. No, he was a clone. _Her_ Carson had died in that explosion. This one wasn't him. Was he? She watched him head her way and held her head high as he approached.

"Laura," he said in greeting, his voice still carrying that wonderful accent that had always fascinated her.

"Doctor." Laura noticed that her companions had moved away, giving them room.

Carson stood in front of her. "I was hoping I'd see you tonight."

She wasn't sure what to say to that and kept quiet, already hating the awkwardness between them. Was this man even the same guy? "Are you. . .?" She stopped speaking when she realized what she'd been about to ask.

"Am I. . .?"

"It's nothing." She tried to wave off her lapse in judgment, not liking how unsure he made her feel. An explosive's expert wasn't supposed to be unsure. She should have been bold and confident any time of the day. But, when faced with a man who died and then came back to life, she lost every ounce of bravado she'd developed since basic training.

Carson smiled sympathetically. "Am I still me?"

"Yes."

"Of course, lass." He shrugged. "I have all my memories. And, I must say, you're one of the better memories that I have."

She blinked at him. Did he seriously just say that? "You know how corny that sounded, right?"

"Aye, that I do." He turned to face the dance floor. "It wasn't one of my better lines."

"As I recall, you don't have very many good ones." She said it with a grin so that he'd know she meant it as a joke.

He thought for a moment. "You're right, I suppose." Glancing over at her, he smiled. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know." She shrugged. "Working. Ignoring everything that doesn't involve explosions of some sort."

"Do you still tell everyone how the explosions on TV are fake?"

"Of course." She eyed him. "I hear you're working in Pegasus, setting up clinics all over the place."

"Aye." He went on to talk about his success in helping survivors of Michael's Hoffan drug. Laura listened, merely absorbing her impressions of this man. He really was Carson Beckett. Memories, mannerisms, vocal tones, everything about him was familiar to her. Finally, he turned to face her. "I have to go. I have a performance to do tonight. Something that someone talked me into and I can't get out of. But, if you're okay with it, I'd like to have the last dance with you."

Laura smiled. Did she really want to start a relationship with him knowing she'd failed at one with the original Carson Beckett? Part of her cautioned against it, but the biggest part of her— that impulsive side that had driven her to join the Marines— screamed at her to give it a try. After all, this Carson couldn't really go home. This Carson had seen more than the original. She nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

He smiled and rushed off to join Ronon, Sheppard, and McKay. Laura's smile fell away as she watched the four of them get arranged in front of the microphone. While Ronon looked a little nervous and McKay seemed ready to be sick, Sheppard grinned widely. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "children of all ages!"

Laura rolled her eyes. While he might be the military commander on Atlantis, Sheppard's sense of humor sometimes didn't quite make sense.

He continued speaking, "We have, for your enjoyment, a hastily-put-together song that I think you'll enjoy. Why we came up with this idea I don't know. I think it had something to do with people randomly singing Christmas carols lately. So, without further ado, the Atlantis Barbershop Quartet!"

A smattering of applause followed his announcement. Laura met Carson's eyes and grinned. Even if they sang off key, this promised to be really good. Then, with surprisingly perfect voices, they launched into their song.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree  
__At the Christmas party hop.  
__Mistletoe hung where you can see  
__Everybody tries to stop.  
__Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
__Let the Christmas spirit ring.  
__Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
__And we'll do some caroling._

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear  
__Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
__Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"  
__Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
__Have a happy holiday!  
__Everyone's dancing merrily  
__In the new old-fashioned way!_

The quartet ended with raised arms and a couple of wavering voices, but that didn't matter to the audience. Laura shook her head as she clapped, wondering how they'd managed to pick her favorite Christmas carol. She'd loved that song from the time she'd been a young child. Must have been the fun, almost impulsive lyrics.

Later that evening, she allowed Carson to lead her in the final dance of the evening as her mind settled into a decision. He wasn't the Carson that she'd dated, but he was still Carson. Everything that had drawn her to him was still there. He deserved as much of a chance as the previous Carson had. Even though it gave her a headache to think about it, she decided that she wanted to figure out if this thing could really work. As the final notes to the closing song faded into the night, Laura took the situation in hand. She stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to Carson's lips. While he seemed surprised with the action, he returned the kiss.

When they broke for air, Laura smiled. She definitely had a sentimental feeling right then. And she planned to have a happy holiday.

oOo

**Author's Note**: "Rocking Around The Christmas Tree" was written by Johnny Marks and recorded by Brenda Lee in 1958. A note of interest: She was only 14 when she recorded the song. As always, hope you enjoyed! ~lg


	23. Feliz Navidad

Amelia Banks watched as Ronon left the stage after his performance in the barbershop quartet. She watched as he awkwardly accepted compliments from various personnel and joined the crowd around him, looping her arm possessively through his as he neared her. "Good job."

He gave her a surprised glance. "Thanks."

She liked that about Ronon. He always said what he thought without worrying about others. It drew her to him, just as his raw aggression drew others. She liked the aggression, as well, but she had seen how he fought when Michael invaded. And she'd seen the appreciation in his eyes when he complimented her on her fighting. Every time she got around him, she changed from the capable gate technician and kickboxer into a woman. She liked the changes he made in her.

The band swung into another song, and Amelia listened as Ronon chatted with Lorne and Keller. She didn't feel like the extra person. Ronon never made her feel that way. But she loved the song that the band played, and one of the Spanish speakers on base actually sang the verses.

_Feliz Navidad!  
__Feliz Navidad!  
__Feliz Navidad  
__Prospero A__ñ__o y felicidad!_

"What are they saying?" Ronon bent slightly to whisper into Amelia's ear.

She leaned back toward him. "It's Spanish, a language from Earth. 'Feliz Navidad y propsero año y felicidad' means 'Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year.'"

"Oh." He glanced around. "You have a lot of traditions about Christmas."

"Yeah, we do." She pointed to the different spots in the mess hall that had been transformed. "Trees, nativities, and mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?"

"Yeah. It's a plant from Earth." She smiled as Zelenka tugged his date under the plant. "Tradition says that any couple caught under the mistletoe is supposed to kiss."

"Really?" Ronon turned back to her. "A kiss?"

"It's not the only time of year people are supposed to kiss each other." Amelia smiled. "New Year's is another time."

"New Year's?"

"The day when the calendar year starts over."

"I know." He smiled, a rare occurrence that had become much more frequent. Around her, at least. "We celebrated that on Sateda, as well."

"What did you do on Sateda?"

Ronon shrugged. "Feasts, mostly. Dancing. And lots of food. No kissing, though."

She grinned at him. "Then Earth has something on Sateda."

He turned from where he'd been watching various couples under the mistletoe. "So, will you. . .uh. . .go with me? On New Year's. And. . .uh. . .you know. . . ."

Amelia smiled, knowing what he was asking. She tugged him toward the mistletoe. "Why wait until New Year's?"

Ronon's smile covered his face, and he heartily joined her. "I like the way you think!"

oOo

**Author's Note:** "Feliz Navidad" was written and recorded by José Feliciano in 1970. Hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into the possible beginning of Romelia. ~lg


	24. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Across the galaxy, Aiden Ford sat in a tavern, eating the first meal he'd had in weeks. Life hadn't dealt him the hand he'd wanted when he first stepped through the gate to Atlantis. Back then, he'd been young, idealistic, and ready to fight anything. Now, he lived to kill Wraith and harvest their enzyme sac. At one time, he'd had plenty of men at his beck and call. One in particular, Jace, had made numerous advancements. He had been lost during that ill-fated invasion of a Wraith Hive ship.

Shaking the memories from his mind, Aiden drizzled some Wraith enzyme over his food and continued eating. He preferred taking the enzyme intravenously, but some things couldn't be helped. He used it to season his food, having become accustomed to the almost coppery taste a long time ago. Ignoring the mediocre food, he thought about happier times.

Today was Christmas Eve. If he had his dates right. It had been so long since he'd thought about home that he wasn't sure he could even remember what home felt like. If he hadn't happened upon this world with its celebration in the square, he wouldn't have thought about it. Life was about survival, not giving gifts and decorating pine trees. However, as he ate, he thought about the life he'd left behind.

His grandmother would likely prepare a massive meal even though there wasn't much family. Ham, candied yams, pecan pie, pumpkin pie, mashed potatoes and gravy, vegetable trays, and the inevitable fruitcake would crowd the dining table. Over the course of the day, fresh-baked bread would complete the meal, and homemade cookies would be added to the goodies. The Christmas tree would house candy canes and any number of presents.

And his grandfather would be listening to Christmas music. The man had a fondness for Bing Crosby and Christmas movies that often irritated his family. He would watch _White Christmas_ and _It's A Wonderful Life_ at least four times throughout the holiday season. His favorite song played through Aiden's mind.

_I'll be home for Christmas.  
__You can plan on me.  
__Please have snow and mistletoe  
__And presents on the tree._

_Christmas Eve will find me  
__Where the love light gleams.  
__I'll be home for Christmas  
__If only in my dreams._

Aiden shook the memory of the song from his mind. He hadn't thought about that song in years. Even before coming to Pegasus, he had pushed it from his mind. He didn't want to think that his trip to Atlantis might be one way. While he'd taken that risk, he always thought he would make his way back home.

He never returned. Aiden let out a deep breath. Once he stepped through the gate to Atlantis, he never again saw Earth. Never strolled along a beach at sunset. Never watched more than a recorded football game. Never danced with a pretty girl at a family reunion. Never did a lot of things. When it came to regrets, his list could wrap around the planet. His life, such as it was, had lost so much when he came to Pegasus.

With his mind curiously unclouded by the belief that the enzyme could increase humanity's odds in the fight against the Wraith, Aiden thought about the steps that had brought him to this place. He'd betrayed every friend he'd ever known. Yes, Sheppard still believed he could be redeemed, but he knew the truth. He had killed, kidnapped, and stolen to feed his addiction. Those were only three of his regrets.

_I'll be home for Christmas,  
__You can plan on me._

He had enough money for a room and bed for the night. He could stay, free from questions and curiosity. For tonight, he could pretend to be home. He could lie in bed and remember the days when he prayed for sleep so Christmas would arrive sooner. He could dream of baking cookies and wrapping presents and snow angels.

_I'll be home for Christmas,  
__If only in my dreams._

Aiden finished his meal with a deep sigh. For tonight, and _only_ for tonight, he could pretend the last few years had never happened.

oOo

**Author's Note:** "I'll Be Home For Christmas" was written by Buck Ram, Kim Gannon, and Walter Kent. In 1943, it joined "White Christmas" as one of America's most popular Christmas songs. The line "if only in my dreams" was later added when soldiers in WWI thought that the war would be short and were disappointed. (Wikipedia) As always, hope you enjoyed. ~lg


	25. O Holy Night

_O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining.  
__It is the night of our dear Savior's birth._

The stars were out in force tonight. Elizabeth Weir smiled as she watched them pass her frozen body.

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining,  
__'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth._

The planet swirled beneath her, silent in its vigil. Around her, other Replicators hung in space, their consciousnesses long ago frozen with the rigors of space. But a spark of Elizabeth still remained.

_A thrill of hope, a weary world rejoices,  
__For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

The solar system's sun broke over the rim of the planet, temporarily blinding her. Yes, it was a glorious morn. The part of her that retained her identity had counted the days, ticking them off in her mind. Today was Christmas Day back on Earth.

_Fall on your knees! Oh hear the angel voices!  
__Oh night divine, oh night when Christ was born!_

So long ago, Elizabeth left Earth behind, hoping that she'd one day return. And she had, both in reality and once in her mind. But Atlantis had always been in her heart. In her dreams. It was how she'd survived in the harshness of space for so long. While her last visit to the city had ended in disaster, she loved Atlantis. The city was her life, her home. And she wanted to retain as much of her memories of home as possible.

Were the people on Atlantis celebrating this Christmas? She knew that Sheppard didn't have much family, and he likely didn't celebrate the holiday. But others did. Major Lorne had family back on Earth. As did Dr. Keller. And many more. Christmas meant something to many of them. They should celebrate, not be held hostage to the Wraith or any of the other horrors the Pegasus galaxy offered.

_Truly He taught us to love one another.  
__His law is love, and His gospel is peace._

Elizabeth believed in love. She wanted peace. So much so that she'd managed to hide within the Replicator collective, working with Niam's group to attain ascension. When she'd first discovered the link between ascension and the Ancients, she'd been fascinated. As time passed, she'd come to believe in ascension. Over time, the Replicators she'd joined had uploaded themselves into subspace in the belief that it would help them attain ascension. It had only been the beginning of the end. Now, she hung in space, barely holding on and captive to the Replicator body she'd built.

_Chains shall He break, for the slave is our brother,  
__And in His name, all oppression shall cease._

She longed for freedom. With everything in her, she desired the day when she would either forget or be rescued. But she could not hope for rescue. She had been stolen from her own human body and implanted into a Replicator form. She understood oppression. While the humans of the galaxy knew oppression from the Wraith and the Replicators, she knew oppression from her own mind.

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,  
__Let all within us praise His holy name!  
__For Christ, He is the Lord!  
__Oh praise His name forever!_

It became harder to remain, more difficult to retain her consciousness. She grasped at the fading memories. The cold of space seeped into her bones, chilling her to the very center of her being.

_His power and glory evermore proclaim!_

Elizabeth saw the Stargate come into view as she spun in space. Her eyes closed briefly, but she forced them open. If she went to sleep now, she'd never awaken again. Death was so close, so welcome. She'd fought until the very end, and she needed to simply allow herself to slip away.

But she couldn't slip away. There was too much left to do. Too many discoveries, too many unexplored recesses of the galaxy, too many people who needed deliverance from the Wraith. But her time had come. She could hold on no longer. She had to let go, no matter how unwilling she might be.

_His power and glory evermore proclaim!_

At this moment, with death imminent, she saw clearly. In the space of a moment, her mind ran through the different Christmas celebrations. The Christmas tree. The holly, ivy, mistletoe, wreaths, gifts, lights, all of it floated through her mind with clarity that surprised her. The Nativity, the one thing about Christmas that her mother insisted on displaying in their yard, reminding her of the hope that the birth of Christ had brought. The song her mother always sang on Christmas Day. It seemed fitting that here, at the moment of her death, she would think of the Child born to save the world. She allowed her eyes to close one final time.

_His power and glory. . . ._

oOo

**Author's Note:** "O Holy Night" was written in 1847 by Placide Cappeau de Roquemaure. Cappeau was a wine seller who wrote the poem and later decided it needed music. His friend, Adolphe Charles Adams, had attended Paris conservatoire and had become a fairly well-known composer. Adams penned the music for the carol. I know this one was a little more subdued than the others, but Elizabeth was always a very special character.

On this day when we celebrate many things, remember your families, your friends, and Jesus, born in a humble stable in Bethlehem. "His power and glory evermore proclaim!" ~lg


End file.
